La croisée des âmes
by The-narusasu-362
Summary: Alors que le mystère du massacre de son clan reste entier, le jeune renard se voit forcé d'intégrer un établissement pas tout à fait comme les autres. Parviendra-t-il à se reconstruire loin de ses racines, cédera-t-il à la tentation d'une vie insolente et s'éprendra-t-il de l'interdit ? Entre déni et amour, qui l'emportera ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue : Le village Nozomi**_

**Genre :** UA/Yaoi/Romance/ Surnaturelle

**Couple : **Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclamer :** Bien que j'aimerais les personnages du monde Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'entière propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, alors pitié ... ne me le rappelez jamais ! TTT-TTT

* * *

Dans les rues glaciales et inhospitalières de la lointaine et séculaire cité de Konoha, se mouvait gracieusement une seule ombre. Étroitement encapuchonnée sous un foulard vermeille, une longue cape épousait sa silhouette athlétique de sa couleur ténébreuse, qui se reflétait sur l'étang s'étendant à trois pieds de ce mystérieux être.

De multiples silhouettes le suivaient également de près alors que des miaulements plus sonores les uns que les autres retentissaient dans les environs. Seul leur regard vif et rougeoyant trahissait leur localisation, ainsi que le son furtif du vent claquant après chaque battement de leur queue.

L'énigmatique individu se faufila soudainement dans une rue un peu plus étroite et escarpée que précédemment, débouchant sur les grilles métallisées d'une petite école, pourtant bien gardée. Il s'y arrêta alors avant de les franchir habilement, suivi par un nombre incalculable de chats. Le grincement régulier et désagréable des grilles furent les seuls témoins de leur présence pour le moins particulière et inattendue.

L'inconnu ne réprima alors pas un soupir, tandis que son regard inspectait minutieusement les horizons. Il ne dut se passer plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour qu'un vent puissant ne s'élève dans l'espace et que les félins, le poil hérissé et l'attitude menaçante, ne partent tels hystériques. Seul un petit animal resta, mais il ne s'agissait plus là d'un vulgaire chat mais d'un bel et beau renardeau dont le regard sanguin laissait présager de multiples sévices à son propriétaire si celui-ci ne daignait faire plus attention à sa douce et bien-heureuse présence. Un bras se tendit alors et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le canidé n'y saute jusqu'à venir se poster sur l'épaule de l'individu, peu disposé à y bouger de si tôt.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils apparurent. Une femme d'une probable vingtaine d'années, ses longs cheveux blonds vénitiens étaient laissés détachés et cascadaient toute la longueur de sa cape pour onduler jusqu'à ses reins, venant par ailleurs entourer son beau visage subtilement éclairé par la lanterne qu'elle tenait à bout de bras. Ses yeux semblaient doux et reflétaient une sagesse peu commune chez une femme de cet âge, comme s'ils avaient traversé tous les âges, ambrés comme le soleil qui feignait de se lever et baignant encore dans le crépuscule d'une journée prometteuse de mille merveilles à jamais oubliées.

Deux jeunes hommes l'accompagnaient dans sa marche silencieuse. L'un des deux, à sa droite, la dépassait d'une demi-tête dénotant de la grande taille de la blonde. Sa crinière ténébreuse aux nuances mauves lugubres était attachée en une bien basse queue de cheval, bien que deux mèches prépondérantes encadraient magnifiquement son visage anguleux, faisant transcender sa peau d'une pâleur déjà inhabituelle. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir abyssal troublant, les lèvres délicatement entrouvertes laissant passer un souffle régulier et sensuel, tels deux pétales de roses pourpres. Ses pommettes saillantes contribuaient à relever la beauté farouche qui se dégageait de cet inconnu dont le simple regard pouvait réussir à apeurer une compagnie de chat affamées.

Son comparse semblait déjà plus abordable. Tout aussi grand, sa longue chevelure dorée était redressée d'un élastique classique, qui laissait libre de mouvements une large mèche blonde retombant jusqu'à son épaule gauche. De ce simple fait, une de ses pupilles s'en retrouvait cachée, ajoutant un je ne sais quoi de séduisant à ce jeune androgyne. Son autre pupille était d'un bleu miroir tout à fait unique et insolite surplombé d'une rangée de cils blonds recourbés. Son visage efféminé laissait alors place à une mine boudeuse tandis que ses lèvres rosés s'entre-courbées curieusement, visiblement contrarié de devoir participé à cette petite « excursion » nocturne. Les trois jeunes personnes portaient tous le même accoutrement une cape longue et doucement luisante, d'une couleur chocolat tout à fait attrayante.

En croisant le regard bleu électrique de l'individu masqué, la belle blonde sourit. Un simple sourire, tendre et affectueux, mais qui finit de le détendre entièrement. Elle leva alors son bras libre, sa main effectuant un curieux roulement du poignée pour qu'enfin, elle lui présente sa paume. À cet instant aucun mot ne fut prononcé pourtant il était certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose. C'était doux et quasiment inaudible, mais pourtant bien réel, comme le souffle du vent qui laissait envoler sa cape noire ou encore le son furtif d'un clappement dans l'eau claire d'une rivière, un petit rien qui pourtant formait une vérité, une réalité. Et alors cette réalité le rappela doucement à lui, tel la parole d'un être supérieur : « Viens »

Un bras s'éleva alors dans l'air, une main gantée se posant silencieuse sur celle plus mince et manucurée. Une intensité supplémentaire envahissait les prunelles claires de la blonde lorsque le monde enfin tourna autour de leur cinq corps, les matérialisant dans une pièce lumineuse, invitant à l'euphorie de l'instant, presque magique. La bille noire qui volait en préambule au centre de ce petit et nouveau groupe se fissura alors, se brisant en mille morceaux et s'évaporant comme de la simple poussière.

La femme contourna alors son large bureau en bois de chaîne, prenant place sur sa chaise amovible noire et laissa ainsi la lumière aveuglante provenant de l'immense vitrail dans son dos, colorer ses mèches blondes d'un diadème nacrée. D'un signe de tête, elle fit comprendre au nouvel arrivant de s'asseoir, chose qu'il fit sans se poser plus de questions, probablement lasse de tout le chemin parcouru pour enfin arriver en ce lieu. Seul sa boule de poile rousse sur son épaule le rappela à l'ordre, fêlant et grognant de la méfiance qui avait semblé le déserter. Personne ne s'en formalisa pourtant.

- Que penserais-tu de commencer par te découvrir, que nous voyons enfin le visage de celui à qui nous avons affaire. Ordonna sans plus de forme la maîtresse des lieux.

Les deux mains gantées se posèrent lentement sur la capuche, alors qu'il se penchait délicatement dans un même mouvement faisant rouler son foulard, ainsi que son renard qui glissa jusqu'à ses genoux, ne se gênant nullement pour pester. Lorsque son visage fut découvert du tissu sombre, la jeune femme crut en perdre ses mots. Le jeune adolescent qui lui faisait face s'appelait Uzumaki Naruto. À quinze ans il possédait déjà cette beauté charismatique qui faisait malheureusement défaut à la race humaine et qui caractérisait toutes chimères de l'ancien et du nouveau royaume. Ses cheveux nuancés de blonds, tels des fragments d'ors véritables et coiffés en hérisson, papillonnaient sauvagement jusqu'à la finalité de sa mâchoire, ressortant de cette manière le hâle particulier dont été coloré sa peau. Ses yeux bleus intenses, électriques, accentuaient l'aura animal et séduisante qui se dégageait de cet être si spécial, amplifié par ailleurs par les trois cicatrices singulières qui venaient respectivement strier ses joues à la manière d'un félin. Les traits caractérisants son effigie étaient délicats et harmonieux. D'aucun ne dirait qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un des plus beaux spécimens de yôkais que cette jeune femme n'eut été donné de voir en toute une vie. Deux larges oreilles de renard se dégageaient d'ailleurs de sa crinière hérissée, appelant toute suite à la contemplation tandis que plus bas encore, une longue queue blonde et animal battait au rythme d'un coeur malhabile.

En découvrant le léger sourire du blond pour sa petite boule enragée qui ne cessait de se retourner sur ses jambes, la femme déglutit silencieusement.

- Je vois, dit-elle simplement, ton voyage à dut te fatiguer. Ces jeunes hommes vont t'accompagner jusqu'à ta chambre, provisoire bien entendue. Deidara, le blondinet que tu peux observer, viendra à ta rencontre demain matin, je t'expliquerai alors le fonctionnement du pensionnat.

Naruto hocha longuement la tête et tout en prenant son renard dans ses bras, se releva lentement. Il se décala de quelques pas avant de se pencher respectueusement devant la jeune femme blonde, dont le regard s'assombrissait sensiblement.

- Merci de votre accueil et de votre compréhension. Je vous serais éternellement redevable de tous les efforts que vous prodiguez pour assurer ma sécurité et sachez que je serais m'en montrer redevable en temps voulu. Maintenant, et sans vouloir offenser, j'aimerais connaître le nom de mes bienfaiteurs.

Un sourire empli de malice s'esquissa progressivement sur les lèvres de la blonde à mesure qu'elle comprenait le sens de la phrase de son vis-à-vis, et un chant nouveau fit battre son cœur. Il avait dit de « mes » bienfaiteurs et non de « mon » et étrangement cette simple constatations la rendit extatique. Une certitude s'insinua peu à peu en elle, comme elle en était certaine chez les deux hommes ici présent. Ce jeune garçon, cet Uzumaki, était différent de toutes les chimères qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer jusqu'ici. Ils avaient devant leur yeux un homme profondément bon et aimant, un homme comme nul autre ailleurs.

- Je m'appelle Tsunade, comme tu viens de l'entendre le blondinet se nomme Deidara. Le brun pour sa part porte le nom d'Itachi, de la ligné des Uchiwas.

Si Naruto fut surpris de ce que lui révéla Tsunade, il n'en montra rien, se contentant d'un petit sourire énigmatique qui fit soupirer la dame.

- Tu sais, Naruto. Susurra-t-elle presque ce dernier mot. Tous ici, derrière ces murs, sont venus chercher confort et sécurité, celle d'une maison, d'un foyer, d'un endroit où être acceptés. Assurer une telle sécurité à tous fait maintenant partie pour moi d'une banalité, mais cela reste avant toute chose ma priorité. J'accepte de bon cœur tes remerciements, mais sais-tu ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir ?

Seul un regard inquisiteur et profond lui répondit et un sourire encore bien plus doux étira doucettement ses lèvres.

- C'est de savoir que désormais tu n'auras plus à te cacher. Dans cette cité tu restes qui tu es avec ton passé, ses horreurs, peines et joies, ses hontes et gloires, tu restes qui tu es profondément ancré dans ta chair, mais enfin tu seras que où que tu ailles tu auras une maison. Des amis, un lit et un foyer qui t'attend. Tu es ici chez toi, Naruto.

- Merci, Balbutia Naruto désarçonné et le regard brillant d'une émotion indescriptible, j'espère seulement ne pas vous attirer d'ennuis.

- Alors, fait en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais. Tu es un de mes enfants maintenant et j'ai confiance en toi.

La jeune femme aperçut quelques larmes irisées perler le long des joues halées du jeune adolescent, mais consentit sagement à se taire. Les hommes avaient leur fierté après tout.

- Va donc te reposer, j'ai besoin que tu sois en forme pour la discussion à venir.

Naruto se releva prestement en séchant maladroitement ses larmes d'une main, ses oreilles frémissements dans un même rythme alors que sa longue queue se laissait enfin découvrir à trois regards curieux. Il sourit doucement à la blonde avant de s'en retourner, suivi des deux jeunes chimères, qui, lancèrent un dernier regard en arrière avant de fermer la porte. Une fois tout l'attroupement parti, Tsunade s'autorisa un large soupire tandis que ses coudes se reposèrent sur le bois clair de son meuble, son menton se reposant sur ses doigts comme s'ils étaient l'unique soutient qui lui restait pour ne pas défaillir. L'affaire Uzumaki Naruto n'était pas des plus évidente à comprendre, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à l'horreur qui avait frappé ce clan de renommée pourtant pacifique.

Maintenant, le clan des yokais déchu, Naruto n'avait plus rien. Il était le dernier de son espèce, l'unique survivant et l'annonciateur d'un nouveau souffle pour l'avenir de l'humanité, et seul, Naruto était en danger. Ce jeune renard avait besoin d'un soutien et Tsunade était bien décidée de devenir ce pilier sans faille qui lui permettrait d'avancer dans ce monde bien trop cruelle pour les générations à venir. Et encore une fois, elle serait celle qui leur donnera cette chance de recommencer à vivre … car ici aucun n'avait eu la vie facile, à commencer elle-même.

Enfant maudite comme l'avait injurié certaine créature, elle naquit un beau jour de printemps en emportant sa mère souffrante. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valut qu'elle ne naisse jamais finalement, car à elle seule elle constituait le plus grand pêché de ses géniteurs. La naissance d'une immortelle. Mais cela, jamais ils ne le surent. Qui auraient pu voir en ce nouveau né autre qu'un nouvel humain plein de vitalité ? Qui aurait pu dire à cette époque ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle n'était pas ?

Son père, anéanti par le décès de sa bien-aimée sombra vite dans la dépression et ne trouvant pas la force ou la volonté de l'élever seul, il l'abandonna au palier de la noble demeure des Sarutobi dans l'infime espoir que sa descendance puise jouir d'une vie meilleure que tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui offrir. Une vie où sa petite fille n'aurait pas à mourir de froid, à quémander à manger aux passants du village ou voler les jeunes enfants de bonnes familles. Il l'abandonna, mais lui donna là le plus beau des présents, mais en même temps le plus cruel. Les Sarutobi élevèrent Tsunade comme leur propre fille, lui donnant tout l'amour et l'attention dont elle avait besoin … du moins jusqu'au drame.

En cette sombre nuit, la jeune femme d'une tout juste vingtaine d'années jouait en compagnie de son fiancé avec son petit frère. Azuma avait six ans, petit pour son âge il restait néanmoins incroyablement mignon. Ses cheveux bruns échevelés s'éclatait jusque dans sa nuque pour l'en laisser distinguer d'une blancheur tout à fait exquise. Ses yeux, deux billes chocolatées emplies d'une candeur propre à tout enfant avaient de quoi attendrir n'importe quel humain normalement constitué, et il était tout à fait adorable. Dan quant à lui était un beau jeune homme. De bonne taille, ses longs cheveux naturellement blancs retombaient jusqu'à ses omoplates, cachant par moment, et par une longue frange, ses longs sourcils fins et clairs. Ses yeux sombres aux nuances métalliques et la tranquillité constante qui le caractérisait était ce qui avait toute suite plût à Tsunade, ce qui l'apaisait. Elle aurait certainement pu vivre une vie heureuse et épanouie si tout son monde n'avait pas si brutalement basculé.

Il avait s'agit d'une simple soirée anodine, comme des dizaines qu'ils avaient déjà eu par le passé, un simple dîné de famille convivial, mais le destin en avait décidé tout autrement pour la jeune femme qui dès lors vit sa vie en tous points retournée. Alors que l'ambiance invitait au rire et à la bonne humeur, un étranger était pénétré dans leur demeure, brisant sans la moindre hésitation la porte principale. En pointant un revolver sur Azuma, injuriant la famille sans ciller, il leur avait ordonné de lui céder tout ce qu'ils possédaient. Pourtant et alors que le père de famille se levait et que des sons incertains retentissaient à l'extérieur, d'aucun ne sut ce qui avait à ce point terrorisé le cambrioleur, mais le coup qui partit ne fut pas le fruit de l'imagination de Tsunade. Ni les suivants. Baignant dans des mares de sangs, le visage à jamais meurtris et décomposé, ce fut le regard écarquillé et éteint de son frère qui marqua à tout jamais cette belle jeune femme. Tout de cet instant lui revenait comme un vieux songe, abîmé par le temps. L'intensité du regard de son frère, la douceur de son ami, l'amour de ses parents d'adoptions, la nuance de leur peau, la beauté éternelle de leur sourire et tous ces gestes qui faisaient leur quotidiens … tout, elle se souvenait de tout. Mais ce n'étaient plus là que de simples souvenirs, car la chaleur qui abritait autrefois son cœur, lui, avait bel et bien disparut.

Cette scène horrible lui revenait par flash d'autres fois plus puissants et réels que les précédents. Elle, au sol, anéantie, son ami, un coup, une balle, un corps, du sang et un mort. Tout était passé bien trop vite cette nuit là, pourtant elle se souvint encore distinctement avec qu'elle infinie lenteur cette haine s'était incrustée dans sa peau pour ne jamais l'en déserter. Quand elle avait sentit ce craquement au plus profond d'elle-même, ce nouveau pouvoir déferlant dans ses veines. Cet amour perdu, ce désespoir, ce regret, ce pouvoir et finalement rien de plus qu'une seule envie, incoercible et cruelle. Tuer. Et elle tua. Ce fut alors le début d'une longue descente au enfer pour la jeune femme, qui déserta dès lors son village natal. Durant son long voyage elle rencontra des compagnons, des espèces vivantes bien différentes. Non humaines, comme elle. Tsunade découvrit alors le monde sous un nouveau jour, un monde fait de prédateurs et de gibiers, de tueurs et de tués, de coupables et d'innocent. Un monde sinistre et radicalement différent de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer dans sa précédente vie, car le monde tel que nous le connaissons, nous le représentons, ne tenait que sur une carte. La réalité pourtant était toute autre, bien plus vaste, dangereuse et extraordinaire. Il s'agissait ici d'un monde où les hommes ne régnaient plus au sommet de la chaîne animal, mais en son centre. Un monde étourdissant de possibilités, mais elle avait le temps, l'éternité attendait après elle.

Les jours défilèrent semblables et méconnaissables et ce fut en ce levant un beau matin que cette idée lui vint, loufoque voir totalement invraisemblable, mais qui la hanta pourtant pendant des nuits entières. L'image d'un endroit où tous seraient enfin en sécurités, l'image d'un monde parfait. C'est ainsi que vie le jour « Nozomi », Le village d'espoir.

La jeune femme soupira en relevant quelque peu son visage qui s'était étroitement enfoncé entre ses longs doigts blancs. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant et ressassait de vieilles cantines n'était bon pour personne. C'est sur cette résolution qu'elle extirpa une bouteille de saké de son bureau, un sourire feignant d'apparaître sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle débouchait sa bouteille. Non, ressasser de vieilles histoires n'avaient jamais été bon pour personne et encore moins pour des personnes telles qu'elle.

_**prologue fin **_


	2. Chapter 2

_** Chapitre1 : Un lien**_

**Genre :** UA/Yaoi/Romance/ Surnaturelle

**Couple : **Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclamer :** Bien que j'aimerais les personnages du monde Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'entière propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, alors pitié ... ne me le rappelez jamais ! TTT-TTT

* * *

Il devait certainement être né en enfer, voilà la réflexion que se faisait le jeune héritier alors qu'il se réveillait en terre inconnue, entouré des ténèbres abritant vicieusement son coeur. Plus rien autour de lui n'existait comme si le monde entier s'était fait absorber par cette nuance aveuglante. Il ne voyait plus rien, rien ne lui apparaissait, il était seul. Seul comme lorsqu'il avait ressentit ce déchirement intérieur, ses appels à l'aide, des voix, ses propres parents et au fond de lui il savait, il savait que c'était entièrement de sa faute.

C'était sur cette dure vérité qu'il sentit un sol inexistant se dérober sous ses pieds et bientôt son existante également fut appelée à disparaître, engloutit dans les méandres de ses abominations et erreurs. Il ne lui semblait ne plus rien se souvenir ni même ressentir, rien de plus qu'une paix intérieure délicieusement grisante, électrisante. Sans même réellement en saisir la raison, il était heureux. Un souffle chaud se répercutait capricieusement sur son visage, l'imprégnant d'une certaine senteur vanillée qu'il semblait avoir toujours connu sans même parvenir à y mettre un nom. Il se sentait bien et pour l'instant rien de plus ne comptait à ses yeux que cette douce chaleur qui continuait d'épouser langoureusement son corps. Un regard d'anthracite troublant s'incrusta alors dans son champ de vision, tels des aiguilles bien aguisées elles lui servirent d'électrochocs et son esprit fut de nouveau projeté dans une autre dimension, une vision probablement ou peut-être encore une illusion.

Cette fois-ci il était confortablement installé sur une chaise quelconque, écoutant d'une oreille quelque peu distraite ce que déblatérait son professeur de littérature, lui même ne semblant que très peu convaincu par ce qu'il avançait. Dans l'amas d'étudiant perfectionné autour de lui, un regard l'attira, attisant sa curiosité et l'entierté de son attention, puis un doux sourire auquel il répondit sans réellement en prendre conscience. Naruto se sentait particulièrement étrange, il avait cette horrible et persistante sensation de planer, rêver et de ne plus parfaitement exister, néanmoins il ne se sentait que trop lasse pour réagir. Simplement fatigué, ennuyé et vide de toute envie. Un vide intérieur qui se vit comblé lorsqu'une chair tendre et aussi claire et précieuse que le cristal effleura subtilement son avant bras. Il tourna de suite son visage, son esprit lui fut alors à l'instant à jamais dérobé, effacé et brisé, s'éparpillant en des milliers de fragments de verres aussi tranchant que du rasoir et cruelle que sa propre survie. Son existence venait à tout jamais d'être bouleversée.

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla il était en nage, haletant, le regard hagard. Un doux vaisseau de lumière continuait de lui éclairait son torse, parfaitement musclé et imberbe, tandis qu'il se relevait sur les coudes, incertain de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Son esprit lui paraissait encore ailleurs, doucement embrumé dans un endroit qui n'existait guère. Le pays de morphée. Alors que son souffle erratique se calmait, il songea à son rêve. Étrange fut le premier mot le traversant.

Naruto se passa alors ensuite nonchalamment une main devant son regard, celui-ci encore un peu hésitant s'y figea un instant, puis il la laissa caresser sa chevelure hérissée. Ses oreilles réagirent instantanément à la caresse. C'était subtil certes, mais elles frémissaient belle et bien, tandis qu'une vibration bien connue faisait vibrer sa cage thoracique et lui procurait ce sentiment inédite de bien être, peut-être même semblable à celui de son rêve. Alors que ses paupières se fermaient, un corps inconnu s'élança sur lui. Doux et chaud, Naruto n'eut nul besoin de sa vue pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait, son brave et fidèle allié. Kyûbi.

- Alors, mon vieux tu étais passé où encore ?

À peine eut-il prononcé sa phrase qu'un grognement sonore retentit dans la pièce, lui faisant esquisser un sourire. Sa main s'aventura jusqu'à la fourrure sauvage et flamboyante de l'animal qu'il caressa un petit moment, du moins jusqu'à ce que les cris des habitants de l'internat ne retentissent dans les couloirs. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres, tendrement charnues.

- Je crois bien qu'il c'est l'heure, kyû … Dit-il en décalant l'animal, qui gronda de mécontentement.

Naruto se s'y préoccupa pas plus et partit dans une petite pièce contigüe à la sienne pour se préparer. Chose faite il s'habilla avec les mêmes vêtements que la veille, en occultant sa longue cape noire, ainsi que son foulard sanguin. Pour ce jour, le blondinet avait donc revêtu une veste blanche où des symboles incompréhensibles pour d'autres langues que celle Yôkaique se laissait distinguer en gris tendre sur son torse et ses longues manches. Les coutures en elles-mêmes semblaient précieuses, minutieusement pensées, tant de par sa précision que dans le choix des matières où bien encore les replis parfaits éxecutés sur le tissu, notamment les manches ainsi que son long col. Ce dernier montait en dégradé inversé jusqu'à sa mâchoire ferme, d'où pendait un magnifique pendentif bleuté entouré de deux perles sacrées et immaculées de toute imperfection. Un pantalon améthyste complétait scrupuleusement l'ensemble, ainsi que de biens curieuses chaussures. Grandes, blanches et majestueuses, elles devaient bien lui couvrir tout le genou, pourtant cachée par son pantalon. Tout observateur consciencieux observerait ces mêmes symboles énigmatique qui les parcourait dans un alignement parfait.

Le jeune yôkai passa ensuite une main hâtive sur ses oreilles les faisant tendrement vibrer, tandis que dans son dos, sa queue blonde se relevait progressivement et éxecutait mille mouvements aléatoires, mais non moins gracieux.

De grands coups furent alors frapper à la porte de sa chambre et tout en relevant son regard azur sur celle-ci, Naruto s'y dirigea longuement. Probablement lasse d'une telle attente, Deidara s'autorisa le luxe de l'ouvrir largement, il soupirait ostensiblement lorsque son regard quelque peu particulier vint à la rencontre de celui électrique de son vis-à-vis, positionné juste en face de lui.

- Tu es prêt finalement … Conclût seulement le garçon dans un souffle, son regard occupé à contempler les habits peu communs du jeune arrivant. Suis- moi.

Le chemin ce fit dans un silence lénifiant pour les deux camps, aucune présence n'abritait les couloirs malgré qu'auparavant ils semblaient grouiller d'existence. Naruto se perdit dans la contemplation du monde extérieur qu'il entrevoyait de par les larges vitres des allés, cet extérieur lui semblait loin désormais et une vague de souvenirs sembla lui remonter douloureusement. C'était d'ailleurs cette réflexion que se faisait Deidara, lorsqu'une silhouette vint percuter de plein fouet son cadet blond, qui tomba au sol dans un bruit des moins inaperçus. Un cri désespéré assaillit alors ses oreilles, comme le ferait n'importe quelle lame un tant soit peu tranchante.

- Je … je suis confuse, j'étais pressée et …

La jeune fille devait avoir le même âge que Naruto et possédait sa même taille. Sa longue chevelure d'encre chinoise était attachée en deux basses couettes qui lui descendaient jusqu'à ses cuisses, deux seules mèches douces et brillantes entouraient son minois à la chair des plus claires, cristalline lui correspondrait mieux. Naruto ne parvenait pas à saisir son regard, voilé par des lunettes aux branches violacées, mais il y devinait de multiples nuances notamment de gris très claires et certaines colorations de lavandes bien rares. Les traits caractérisants son visage étaient particulièrement doux, gracieux et envoûtant selon l'angle d'observation, il l'imaginait déjà magnifique, comme un être venu d'ailleurs.

La brunette ramassait ses cahiers de cours dans un désordre et un empressement affolant, bégayant des phrases sans plus de sens tandis que ses joues de neige se coloraient d'une tendre nuance écarlate, la rendant d'autant plus charmante. Naruto n'y tint plus et se décida à lui venir en aide, certainement ne l'avait-elle même pas remarquée dans son affolement singulier, mais ça lui importait peu. Seul le réconfort d'accomplir une bonne action l'activait même si cette malheureuse rencontre n'était dût qu'à son inattention.

En soupirant il posa sa main sur un des derniers cahiers restants, en même tant qu'une seconde, longue et pâle, qui se retira d'ailleurs aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas malgré le léger trouble qui l'avait parcourue à cette réaction des plus surprenantes qui soit, il prit possession du cahiers et se releva longuement. Quand il le lui tendit, le yôkai fut certain d'apercevoir les rougeurs déjà bien présentes sur ses joues clairs s'étendre encore davantage et cette simple constatation lui fit esquisser un sourire.

- Tiens ! S'exclama-il joyeusement en lui tendant le cahier, qu'elle s'empressa de prendre et d'entasser contre d'autres à la couverture semblable et devant sa poitrine généreuse.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il aperçut les oreilles de la jeune fille, longues et pointues, froides et sauvages, acérées comme la plus tranchante des lames et dangereuse comme du venin. Les oreilles d'une elfe, mystiques et pourtant si communes, si … particulières, celle d'un haut-elfe. Elle semblait emprunte à cette même contemplation passive sur ses propres attributs canidés et d'une certaine manière, cela suffit à le rassurer un tantinet et cesser les battements intempestifs de son coeur.

- La prochaine fois fais plus attention, tu aurais pu blesser quelqu'un ! Songes-y donc à l'avenir … vibra la voix puissante de Deidara, les faisant émerger de leur semblant de transe. N'est-ce pas très chère ?

La jeune adolescente se retourna vers lui rouge de honte et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sagement aquiesser, une voix limpide la devança, visiblement contrariée.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute et vous le savez très bien Deidara-san, si vous devez réprimander quelqu'un ici c'est bien moi !

Le grand blond ne dit mot, se contentant de croiser les bras alors qu'un de ses sourcils tressautait dans une mimique menaçante. Pourtant, il n'était pas dupe ni même inconscient d'ailleurs, se souvenant encore parfaitement de la menaçante à demi-mot voilée de cette chère Tsunade à propos de son nouveau protégé, s'il se prenait l'envie de lui faire ne serait-ce qu'une seule égratignure. C'est en pestant qu'il s'efforça de reprendre contenance, envoyant un regard sombre à Naruto qu'il lui répondit alors d'un petit sourire narquois, finissant de totalement l'exaspérer.

- Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, enchanté. Déclara le blond dans un sourire plus large encore, visiblement heureux de cette rencontre pour le moins inattendue.

- Hyûga Hinata. Reprit la jeune femme en répondant à son sourire, hochant seulement la tête en dépit ne pas pouvoir lui serrer convenablement la main.

Ils n'auraient su clairement l'exprimer, mais une sorte de liaison c'était faite entre eux comme un lien qui les unissait et sans même le formuler, ils le savaient. Ils venaient de se faire un nouvel ami.

Hinata était vêtu de l'uniforme féminin caractéristique des secondes de l'internat. Elle portait un pull noir découvrant ses formes on ne plus féminine, ainsi qu'une cravate blanche définissant son appartenance au clan élfique. Sa jupe prenait cette même couleur emprunte de pureté, il en allait de même de ses longs collants, tandis que ses sandales étaient d'un noir des plus impénétrables. En s'imaginant portait un uniforme d'une telle classe, Naruto frémit d'impatience. Seule sa longue queue judas dénotait de cet état d'excitation qui le gagnait progressivement et attisait la curiosité non seulement de Deidara, mais également celle de la bien douce Hinata.

- Naruto, soupira finalement l'aîné blond attirant sur lui l'attention de deux iris infiniment bleutées, il est tant d'y aller.

Le jeune garçon lui répondit d'un hochement significatif de la tête, avant de se retourner sur sa nouvelle amie, le regardant timidement sans ne savoir trop quoi faire. Il ne lui laissa guère le temps ne se torturer inutilement, que sa voix résonnait déjà dans le couloir, joyeuse et douce, comme à l'accoutumé.

- Je souhaite que l'on trouve l'occasion de se retrouver Hinata-chan !

Elle hocha la tête, s'apprêtant à donner la réplique lorsque son regard ne s'ouvrit que sur du vide. Elle tourna à de multiples reprise sa tête, mais sans plus succès. Ils avaient disparu.

Le reste du chemin ce fit dans une ambiance bien plus détendue pour les deux jeunes hommes, marchant tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre sans même éprouver le besoin de parler. Simplement ils se sentaient léger, apaisés tel que l'on n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'ils venaient tout juste de s'opposer durement l'un à l'autre. Ils ne ressentaient nul besoin de se queureller car au fond ils le savaient, ils s'aimaient bien. Naruto ne savait même pas si c'était cet établissement qu'il le rendait si guilleret ou encore l'assurance de se savoir enfin en toute sûreté, mais il ne ressentait plus cette nécessité de rester constamment sur ses gardes. Il ne possédait plus ce besoin de détester, simplement il était en paix avec lui-même.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte tant attendue, le grand blond se permit un soupir, tendant ses traits délicats à l'extrême. Naruto observa silencieusement son manège, ne disant mot et attendant que son compagnon de mésaventure trouve l'envie de pousser la masse foncée les séparant du bureau de Tsunade et de cette même manière de l'être qu'il semblait tant affectionner. Lorsque le courage lui vint et qu'il concéda finalement à ouvrir la porte, Deidara ne put réprimer un second soupir de désolation, profondément fataliste.

- Itachi … S'exprima-t-il sans grande conviction, alors qu'un regard profond de lassitude se tournait en leur direction.

- Enfin là, savez-vous depuis combien de temps on vous attend ? Le coupa une voix forte et féminine, fortement féminine.

Sans répondre, les deux jeunes blondinets entrèrent dans le repère de la bête dont le regard vrillé sur eux, donna à Deidara un bien étrange tournis. Naruto et la femme grimacèrent en même temps que leur regard s'attrapèrent mutinement et en se rabattant quelques mèches indisciplinés derrière ses oreilles, elle les pria tout trois de s'asseoir. Naruto s'installa au milieu … ou du moins il fut contraint de s'y installer en constatant qu'il s'agissait là de la seule place restante. Il consentit sagement à faire perdurer son mutisme, mais l'attitude des deux garçons restaient à ses yeux un mystère absolu, comme s'ils se haïssaient tout simplement.

- Bien … Commença la blonde dans un petit sourire qui tentait d'alléger l'atmosphère oppressante qui se refermait sur eux tel les crocs d'une bête profondément tapis dans l'obscurité, attendant la moindres inattentions de leur part pour agir mesquinement. Avant de débuter je voudrais savoir si tu as des questions en particulier ?

Naruto n'haussa qu'un sourcil clair, l'expression explicitement ironique. Bien sûr qu'il en avait des questions ! Pourtant, il n'en jugea qu'une seule de valable, méritant son attention. En laissant son regard des mers du Sud voguer vers celui noisette de la femme, il reprit une attitude des plus sérieuses, tranchant avec son habituelle caractère enjoué.

- J'en aurais bien une en effet …

Sa réponse attira alors toutes les attentions, et Itachi et Deidara, faisant abstraction de leur rancune mutuelle, échangèrent un bref regard entendu. Une même pensée les traversèrent, curieuse et anodine, mais dénotant d'une vérité criante. Ce garçon et eux seraient à tout jamais liés et peu importait les obstacles à venir, ils le protégeraient. Car, au fond d'eux-mêmes ils le présentaient, ils étaient venus au monde dans cet unique but. Comme les gardiens d'un pays inconnu et effacé du temps, ils ne vivraient plus que pour cette raison. Le protéger.

_**Chapitre 1 fin **_


	3. Chapter 3

_** Chapitre 2: Le clan Yôkai**_

**Genre :** UA/Yaoi/Romance/ Surnaturelle

**Couple : **Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclamer :** Bien que j'aimerais les personnages du monde Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'entière propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, alors pitié ... ne me le rappelez jamais ! TTT-TTT

* * *

_Sa réponse attira alors toutes les attentions, et Itachi ainsi que Deidara, faisant abstraction de leur rancune mutuelle, échangèrent un bref regard entendu. Une même pensée les traversèrent, curieuse et anodine, mais dénotant d'une vérité criante. Ce garçon et eux seraient à tout jamais liés et peu importait les obstacles à venir, ils le protégeraient. Car au fond d'eux-même ils le présentaient, ils étaient venus au monde dans cet unique but. Comme les gardiens d'un pays inconnu et effacé du temps, ils ne vivraient plus que pour cette raison. Le protéger._

* * *

-Quel est exactement cet endroit ? Poursuivit donc Naruto en fixant profondément son regard dans celui de son opposé.

Un des sourcils flavescents de Tsunade s'arrondit curieusement, tandis que son expression prenait une connotation particulière, proprement inquisitrice et suspecte. La femme remarqua d'ailleurs l'impromptue et inusité paralysie qui avait semblé s'éprendre dangereusement des corps des deux jeunes hommes, regardant le blond sans même battre une seule seconde des paupières, effarés. Progressivement, les expressions figées et circonspectes des deux hommes s'effacèrent pour laisser place à des grimaces incongrues, qui s'étirèrent bientôt jusqu'aux lèvres agréablement carmines de Naruto.

- Je n'y crois pas … Soupira Deidara en se pressant l'arrête du nez de ses longs doigts acérés tandis que de son côté Itachi se contenta d'un mouvement furtif de la tête, les yeux doucement clos et cascadés selon le mouvement de larges mèches nébuleuses. Il vient ici pour recueillir notre aide sans même savoir qui nous sommes ou même où il peut se trouver !

- Je pense que tu pourrais t'abstenir de ce genre de commentaires complètement déplacés Deidara. Souleva ingénieusement le seul brun du groupe de sa voix grave et vibrante.

- Excuse moi ? Crissa seulement Deidara en laissant longuement choir son bras sur sa cuisse gauche, au fur à mesure que son visage se tournait vers Itachi, ce même garçon habité d'un calme qui allait jusqu'à se refléter sur le silence étouffant et si soudain du lieu. Un problème avec mon humble personne peut-être ?

Cette fin de phrase ne fût non pas murmurée, mais grondée et cela d'un ton si provocateur qu'elle titilla nerveusement les nerfs du brun, comme une boule s'enroulant mesquinement dans sa gorge pour ne plus aspirer qu'à une chose, la permission de pouvoir s'y échapper. Aujourd'hui encore, cette envie bénigne mais pourtant insoutenable vint jusqu'à lui prendre complaisamment et grossièrement aux tripes, l'incitant innocemment à répondre à la pique du blond. C'était d'ailleurs dans cette bien merveilleuse intention qu'il entreprit l'action d'ouvrir la bouche, quand une voix bien plus ferme encore le coupa … De nouveau, murmura une petite voix lointaine et moqueuse dans l'esprit encore confus du brun, qui ne trouva d'autre réconfort que le son provoqué par ses dents lorsque sa mâchoire se crispa furieusement, frustré qu'il était.

- Je pense que ça suffit, je ne vous ai pas demandée pour écouter vos jérémiades amoureuses ! Maintenant si notre discussion ne vous intéresse pas plus que ça, comme cela me semble le cas, vous pouvez toujours vous en aller … Enfin si vous ne craignez point les représailles en tout bon entendeur. Termina-t-elle mystérieusement et dans un silence bien plus pesant que précédemment.

La blonde les dévisagea un par un, le regard affûté et pénétrant d'un rapace en pleine chasse et n'apercevant aucune autre forme de révolte que le regard transcendant de beauté du jeune yôkai, elle s'autorisa un petit rictus réjoui , parfaitement satisfaite de l'emprise qu'elle pouvait avoir sur ces deux effrontés. Finalement elle détourna définitivement son regard d'eux pour ne se concentrer plus que sur une seule personne, Uzumaki Naruto.

- Pour répondre à ta question Naruto, nous nous trouvons présentement en « Terre inconnue », en exil si tu le préfères. Au-delà des océans et des montagnes et bien plus loin encore que les désert arides du sud ou bien même les puissants glaciers des mers givrées. Nous nous situons dans la cité que j'appellerai le « Nozomi », littéralement la cité d'espoir. Mais tout cela, nous pensions logiquement que tu le savais … voilà le pourquoi des réactions quelques peu impulsives des garçons ici présents. S'expliqua la femme à l'apparence de jeune fille en posant délicatement son menton sur ses longs doigts étroitement entrelacés, accoudée sur son imposant bureau de chaîne.

- Je vois … répondit uniquement Naruto profondément troublé et hésitant sur la démarche à suivre pendant que son regard nageait lentement vers ses pieds dans une pose réfléchie, ses mains s'attachant à leur tour telles une bouée de sauvetage. Pour tout vous dire, tout est allé si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de correctement réfléchir à ma situation, ni même à ma destination comme vous pouvez le voir. _Ils _m'ont simplement indiqué le lieu où je pouvais vous trouver, j'ai agi par pur et simple instinct …

- Tu n'as nul besoin de te justifier, Naruto ! La coupa de suite Tsunade, appelant implicitement son regard précieux à s'élever jusqu'à elle. Ce n'était pas un reproche que je te fais, seulement une remarque. Tu nous à un peu tous pris de court à vrai dire.

En disant cela, elle posa un regard intransigeant sur les garçons qu'elle aperçut difficilement déglutir, néanmoins Itachi bien moins nerveusement que son comparse. Naruto, pour sa part, n'esquissa qu'un petit sourire, quelque peu absent mais incroyablement attendrissant, revêteur d'un amour capricieux et tendrement emprisonné d'un charme fantasmagorique. Tsunade s'en sentit profondément émue et tant qu'elle crût son cœur se figer à l'instant même, ébranlée dans sa croyance saugrenue d'en être tout simplement dénouée. Mais elle devait bien se faire à la pure et simple évidence, ce jeune garçon ne lui rappelait que trop nettement son jeune frère. Une voix grave pourtant l'extirpa à sa rêvasserie :

- Il y a pourtant un élément qui m'échappe, de qui voulais-tu donc parler lorsque tu as dit « _ils » _? Tes parents t'auraient donc parlés de nous ? Questionna Itachi en croisant les bras sur son torse, attentif aux dire du blondinet.

Naruto se retourna lentement vers lui sans même apercevoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre du regard sanglant que Tsunade jeta au brun, celui-ci même qui l'ignorait volontairement avec un petit rictus bien commun désormais.

- Avant le … massacre, répondit-il avec une hésitation compréhensiblee, ma famille m'avait envoyée recueillir des informations auprès d'un couple de marchant itinérant, qui suspectait activement selon leur dire une rébellion de se comploter contre le royaume de mon père. En tant que descendant direct de la famille royale de notre clan, il était naturellement de mon devoir de partir à leurs recherche et d'écouter ce qu'il avait à nous dire. Quand j'ai dû m'enfuir, ils m'ont alors parlés de vous.

Sur ce, Naruto laissa un petit silence planer où tous redouter de le voir flancher. Ses épaules se voûtaient, ses yeux se fermaient piteusement, la respiration saccadée. La plaie était encore tout simplement trop fraîche pour être rouverte aujourd'hui.

- Je suis désolé, si tu ne veux pas …

- En partant … le coupa pourtant dur-chef le yôkai en craignant de ne pouvoir contenir le flot d'émotions le submergeant, il se devait de le faire ! J'avais bien sentit l'attitude de mes parents étrange, inhabituelle. Ils m'avaient pris dans leurs bras, enlacés comme si c'était là la dernière fois que nos chemins se recroiseraient, comme s'ils avaient prémédité l'attaque. Ma mère … a fait mien de ce présent.

En même temps qu'il leur narrait les faits, il désigna le pendentif reposant sagement sur le haut de son torse. Les deux jeunes adultes étaient fascinés par les explications du jeune individu. C'était comme un vieux conte qu'une mère se plaisait de raconter à son enfant. Malgré l'intensité des propos ils étaient scotchés à ses lèvres, qu'elles se tordaient où se laissaient tout simplement bercées par le son de sa propre voix, lénifiante quand elle ne montait pas dans les aiguës, attractivement malsaine.

- Il s'agit du collier que ma famille se lègue de génération en génération … le secret de la jeunesse éternelle de ma lignée, les Uzumaki.

- Ce truc, prononça Deidara dans un souffle craintif, fonctionne vraiment ?

Devant la réaction proprement soupçonneuse du blond, Itachi émit un sifflement parfaitement dérisoire qui attisa de suite les foudres de l'humain. Néanmoins, Naruto ne les laissa cette fois-ci pas s'enflammer et préféra poursuivre, interceptant un « crétin » venant droit du cœur du brun.

- Ce « truc » fonctionne uniquement sur un membre de ma lignée. C'est pourquoi nous devons le porter constamment et c'est aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle les Uzumaki étaient tant vénérés au sain de notre communauté. La légende dit qu'ils auraient étaient façonnés au cœur de l'océan par les sirènes de l'ancien royaume, alors que le monde s'apprêtait à renaître de ses cendres tel le phénix se complaisait dans une existence éternelle. Seules trois furent alors créées et données en hommage au premier de notre espèce Kurama-sama. Par la suite, ce légendaire yôkai donna naissance à trois valeureux guerriers, les trois pierres leurs furent alors confiées pour qu'enfin, tout en préservant l'immortalité de ses enfants, le premier des nôtres puisse savourer en compagnie de sa bien aimée une vie de mortel. À l'heure d'aujourd'hui deux de ses artéfacts ont été détruits, seul celui que j'ai en ma possession a pu être préservé par ma famille. Conclut-il solennellement.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout. Insista Tsunade dans un petit sourire taquin, ayant visiblement parfaitement reprit le contrôle de ses émotions.

- En effet, répliqua l'Uzumaki en répondant avec un amusement non feint à son sourire, le pendentif recelé encore une seconde particularité. D'après les dires de ma mère, il serait capable de nous faire entrevoir le futur ou du moins d'infimes fragments généralement relatif à son porteur.

- Cela explique effectivement ceci … Conclut mystérieusement Itachi en plissant mystérieusement les yeux.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demandèrent comme un accord les deux hommes blonds de la pièce.

Tsunade et le brun sourirent brièvement sans pour autant relever leur soudaine et exceptionnelle synchronisation, l'Uchiwa ne laissa le plus temps au silence de s'installer qu'il répondait déjà :

- Tu as bien dit que tes parents avaient agis étrangement avant ton départ, non ? « Comme s'ils avaient prémédité l'attaque » pour reprendre tes mots, si ce que tu nous dis sur cette pierre est vraie alors cela expliquerait tout. Ta mère a certainement dû entrevoir la chute de votre clan et tes parents ont simplement voulu te mettre à l'abri, voilà pourquoi tu as été envoyé en mission aussi loin des déserts de ton territoire et pourquoi elle t'a confié la garde du trésor de votre famille. C'est d'ailleurs certainement pour celui-ci qu'ils ont attaqué votre cité, pour ce pendentif. Tu n'y avais jamais songé auparavant ? Finit-il en haussant un de ses sourcils infiniment sombre. Ça me paraît pourtant évident en t'écoutant parler.

Naruto grimaça en fixant un point inconnu dans la salle, son cœur lui paraissait jouer de la batterie et assourdir vicieusement ses oreilles. Son mal-être et sa peine transparaissaient si nettement dans son expression douloureuse que personne ne réussit à prendre la parole. Un lourd silence s'installa alors, mais Naruto n'en avait cure. Ses géniteurs lui manquaient tant qu'il sentait un gouffre s'immiscer dans chaque parcelle de son cœur. Il avait tellement mal en resongeant à eux qu'il aurait pu à l'instant même donner un court à vie.

- Naruto, appela doucement la blonde, je sais ce que c'est que de perdre des proches, crois-en mon expérience. Seulement, si je peux te donner un conseil, ne gâche pas sottement cette vie qu'ils t'ont laissée. Ils t'aimaient Naruto, sois-en certain tout comme je me doute que tu les aimais, alors si tu ne le fais pas pour toi fais-le pour eux. Vie.

Elle souriait si affectueusement que cela l'encouragea à faire de même, les yeux brillants d'émotions et d'une encore faible, mais bien présente détermination. Tsunade doutait pourtant fortement que cela soit pour la meilleure des raisons, mais tant qu'il ne paraissait plus si désespéré alors cela lui convenait … du moins pour le moment.

- Je n'y ai jamais réellement songé en effet, continua-t-il finalement d'un ton des plus calmes, pour dire vrai je n'accorde pas la moindre crédibilité à toutes ces légendes. Bien sûr le pendentif nous accorde une vie d'éternité, mais en ce qui concerne les visions … disons que je reste sceptique. De plus, seul un être dans lequel coule le sang des Uzumaki est en mesure d'accéder à cette vie de « douceur », de ce fait je ne vois pas ce que ce pendentif pourrait bien leur apporter.

- Peut-être ne le savent-ils tout simplement pas, intervint enfin Deidara en fixant son regard dans celui de son homologue blond, parfois les vérités sont bien plus simplistes qu'elles n'y paraissent.

Tout quatre se regardèrent, interdis et hésitants. Cette réflexion n'était pas idiote en contraire même, mais cela n'avançait en rien leur petite « enquête ». Tsunade finit tout simplement par soupirer en se passant la main dans l'une de ses longues mèches vénitiennes. Le mystère du massacre du clan Yôkai serait à n'y pas tromper bien complexe à élucider, comme dans chaque affaire où Tsunade avait trempée de toute manière. En relevant son regard sur le jeune et malheureux survivant, elle le vit manifestement de bien meilleure humeur que précédemment, puisqu'il s'autorisait même un sourire goguenard en la dévisageant avec malice.

- Oui ? Tenta-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Je viens de me rappeler, hier nous sommes mystérieusement apparu ici par je ne sais quelle opération de votre part. Enfin je croyais que cela aurait pu constituer une partie de vos pouvoirs, néanmoins je me suis souvenu d'un détail assez troublant. Cette bille noire. Je ne suis pas un expert voyez-vous, mais je sais reconnaître une rareté quand il met donné d'en voir une et je peux affirmer qu'il s'agissait bien là d'une des deux paires de wataridori connues à ce jours. Enfin, je laisse supposer que l'heureuse propriétaire de ce fabuleux trésor saurait éclairer ma lanterne ?

- Tu m'intéresses gamin, dit-elle en le fixant intensément de ses iris ambrés brûlant d'un feu nouveau, que sais-tu donc à leurs propos ?

- Rien de bien intéressant malheureusement, du moins rien de plus que ce qui était transcrit dans les manuscrits de mon école. Il existe deux paires de wataridori en ce monde, une blanche et l'autre noire, le yin et le yang, permettant de voyager non seulement dans le temps, mais également dans l'espace complexe composant notre planète d'où leur nom, littéralement « oiseau migrateur ». Seul les érudits eurent l'heureux privilège de posséder de telles merveilles, bien avant qu'elles ne disparaissent de la circulation jusqu'à être finalement complètement oubliées de ce monde et de son temps. D'après les anciens, chaque perle ne se séparait jamais de sa consoeur de ce fait même en étant utilisée, se détruisant donc complètement, elle revenait par la suite au côté de sa moitié. Voilà pourquoi nous les classons par paire. Une complexité de technologie en soit me diriez-vous ?

- Et … que ferais-tu s'il s'agissait bien là de ce que tu laisses suggérer ?

- Que voudriez-vous donc que je fasse ? Ricana Naruto en penchant la tête. Elle a choisi sa maîtresse !

Tous sourirent en réponse à son exclamation, plus ils passaient du temps en sa compagnie et plus ils le découvraient intéressant … ce petit, tout petit renard.

- Je crains pourtant ne pas pouvoir t'en dire davantage, tu en sais déjà beaucoup crois-moi ! Affirma-t-elle en faisant soupirer de désespoir le blondinet et frémir ses douces oreilles.

Tsunade tiqua à cet instant, elle avait failli les oublier celles-là, ! C'est d'ailleurs avec une force insoupçonnée qu'elle résista à la délicieuse tentation de se pencher pour tenter d'apercevoir sa large queue aux balancements irréguliers et envoûtants. Naruto dut remarquer son trouble, car son regard s'arrondit soudainement de manière étrange en la fixant incrédule. Elle dut se racler la gorge pour regagner de son sérieux.

- Bon, passons à autre chose … pour le moment. Décida-t-elle pour faire taire le regard insolent que lui renvoyait le jeune yôkai. Dès demain tu seras assigné à un nouveau dortoir comprenant, c'est-on jamais, un camarade de chambre. De toute manière nous verrons tout cela après tes tests de compétences. Je vais laisser le choix à Anko de … peaufiner certains petits détails avec toi et bien d'autres demain.

- Attendez cinq minutes ! S'affola Naruto tout en se relevant précipitamment faisant dans ce même mouvement tomber sa chaise au sol. Quels Tests ?

- Rien de bien méchant, Naruto. Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer dans un petit sourire. Quelques questions de connaissance un test d'aptitude physique et une prise de sang de manière à se rassurer sur ton état de santé. Il nous faut bien savoir ce que tu vaux en situation réelle. Ne t'inquiètes pas plus que ça tous ici l'ont déjà passé, regarde Itachi et Deidara, ils en ont bien survécu ! De plus il est quand même préférable de savoir si ton _Bachert _a trouvé refuge au sain de l'établissement, non ? Finit-elle avec une certaine espièglerie qui ne cessait de s'accroître d'années en années.

Il ne fallait pas être un grand génie pour percevoir l'expression perdue qui avait gagné le minois du blondinet, volant la vedette à son précédent affolement. Il la fixait d'une telle intensité, ses yeux d'un bleu roi brillants comme jamais encore auparavant, que Tsunade tiqua immédiatement. L'incompréhension la gagnait doucereusement. En préalable un grand rien l'assaillit, peut-être était-elle définitivement trop lasse qui savait, bien avant en tout cas qu'elle ne laisse retomber une main lourde sur son front pâle. La femme ravala difficilement sa salive en même temps qu'une idée insolite s'infiltrait vicieusement en elle, lui faisant soudainement se sentir nauséeuse. Ses longs ongles traçant d'étroits sillons sur sa chair tendre, qui auraient pu se révéler envoûtants si seulement ils n'étaient pas le fruit de la détresse d'une femme éperdue d'incertitude et d'espoir. Ses yeux se perdirent de nouveau dans les deux lacs tumultueux qui lui faisaient effrontément face, finissant de complètement l'achever sous les mines stupéfaites de ses deux bras droits, raides comme la lame d'une épée et leur beauté vibrante de ses reflets métallisés, gracieuse, immuable.

- Bachert ? Souffla brusquement Naruto en la laissant sans voix.

Ses parents n'avaient pas pu lui faire ça, il devait bien savoir ce que voulait signifier ce terme ! Tsunade chercha une lueur particulière dans le regard infiniment bleuté du jeune garçon, le rythme lent de sa queue et le sourire qui feignait de se fendre curieusement sur ses lèvres, mais elle n'y trouva rien qui réussit à la rassurer. Ses points se serrèrent tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à vive allure, alors comme ça le clan yôkai accordait plus d'importance à instruire ses enfants aux arts et à l'étude de joujoux immémoriaux qu'à la définition même du mot « bachert » ? Ses paumes se décrispèrent, un sourire méphistophélique allongeant ses lèvres tendrement ourlées.

- Je vois … déclara-t-elle simplement en portant un regard nouveau sur le jeune blondinet, si innocent, tellement candide sous ses airs de rebelle aux sang chaud, princier. Intéressant …

Chapitre 2 fin.


	4. Chapter 4

_** Chapitre 3 : Une hiérarchie stricte.**_

**Genre :** UA/Yaoi/Romance/ Surnaturelle

**Couple : **Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclamer :** Bien que j'aimerais les personnages du monde Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'entière propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, alors pitié ... ne me le rappelez jamais ! TTT-TTT

Ps : Excusez-moi pour cette énorme attente, seulement je ne sais jamais laquelle de mes histoires je dois poursuivre en première, du coup je fais selon le nombre de reviews mais dernièrement j'ai relus ceux de cette fiction et cela m'a redonnée l'envie de la poursuivre ( d'autant plus que je l'affectionne particulièrement ! ). Alors merci à ceux qui en ont poster. Je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondue ( c'est assez contraignant -/-) mais je jure de répondre à ceux qui en posterons à l'avenir ... en espérant qu'il y en a ! xD

Ps 2 : Je suis désolé mais le terme bachert ne sera pas éclairci dans ce chapitre ... peut-être l'autre qui sait ... ;p

Ps 3 : Pas de panique pour Sasuke ce sera au prochain chapitre, qui ne devrait logiquement pas tarder.

Ps 4 : Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Dans le chapitre précédent : _**

**_- Bachert ? Souffla brusquement Naruto en la laissant sans voix._**

**_Ses parents n'avaient pas pu lui faire ça, il devait bien savoir ce que voulait signifier ce terme ! Tsunade chercha une lueur particulière dans le regard infiniment bleuté du jeune garçon, le rythme lent de sa queue et le sourire qui feignait de se fendre curieusement sur ses lèvres, mais elle n'y trouva rien qui réussit à la rassurer. Ses points se serrèrent tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à vive allure, alors comme ça le clan yôkai accordait plus d'importance à instruire ses enfants aux arts et à l'étude de joujoux immémoriaux qu'à la définition même du mot « bachert » ? Ses paumes se décrispèrent, un sourire méphistophélique allongeant ses lèvres tendrement ourlées._**

**_- Je vois … déclara-t-elle simplement en portant un regard nouveau sur le jeune blondinet, si innocent, tellement candide sous ses airs de rebelle aux sang chaud. Intéressant …_**

* * *

_Il avait froid. Ce fut là la première pensée qui l'assaillit alors que son corps plongeait dans le liquide azur, le recouvrant de ce voile bleuté qui alourdissait ses pensées, l'incitant malicieusement à se laisser bercer par le chant des eaux. Sa peau halée glissait après chaque caresse fugace de l'océan et lui frémissait d'impatience en se languissant de la prochaine._

_Ses pupilles s'étaient fermées et ses mèches dorées dansaient autour de son visage comme pour lui indiquer la marche à suivre, tandis qu'une bulle indiscrète frayait son chemin de ses lèvres jusqu'au drap céruléen qui constituait ce rempart avec le monde extérieur. Mais Naruto n'y faisait déjà plus attention, simplement il était bien et le laissait largement transparaître. Ses oreilles remuaient au fil du tango furieux qui avait embarqué sa crinière aux nuances désormais indistinctes, sa queue cinglait follement l'espace aqueux alors que son buste bombait et se cambrait et ses lèvres s'entrouvraient prêtes à recueillir le baiser furtif de l'océan._

_Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête éternellement, qu'il n'ait jamais à rouvrir les yeux pour découvrir que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. La réalité était bien trop dure à accepter. Dans la réalité, il était seul, il n'avait plus de parents, de royaume et d'avenir. En réalité, lui ne comptait plus aux yeux de personne et à cette réalité-ci il préférait la douceur des eaux, il préférait l'amour chimérique de la nature. Après tout n'avaient-ils pas été un peuple pacifique ? Lui l'était. C'était ça **sa réalité**. _

- Naruto ...

_Pourtant en rouvrant les paupières, clignant des yeux en représailles à toute cette eau qui annihilait ses sens pourtant aigus, l'expression de son visage se figea comme s'il n'était plus qu'une poupée de cire que le créateur aurait parfait jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir distinguer que sa beauté outrecuidante. Ses mots se perdirent sur ses lèvres et son souffle s'envola en de multiple bulles d'airs labiles qui s'éclatèrent sur le visage inconnu, cette fine pellicule de cristal que lui permettait encore de contempler sa vue malade sous ce kaléidoscope d'intensité._

_Il ressentit alors une mainte caresse sur ses paupières, autre que celle de la mer et qui finit d'électriser ses sens, causant inexorablement sa perte. La perte de son rêve. _

- Naruto !

Le blond émergea finalement lorsque son crâne entra brutalement en collision avec une masse solide et froide qui manqua de très peu de le lui ouvrir en deux parties symétriquement parfaites. Le râle qu'il poussa en se redressant, les mains fermement plaquées sur son front endoloris, ne fut pourtant pas suffisant pour faire culpabiliser son assaillant, qui grogna sourdement comme pour présager de ce qui risquait de lui arriver s'il continuait de jouer de telle sorte avec ses nerfs.

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas. Gronda sévèrement Itachi dans une moue parfaitement contrariée.

Naruto grimaça en se frottant lentement le front, l'expression toute aussi boudeuse qu'un enfant pris en flagrant délit de laxisme, mais c'est en soupirant qu'il s'appliqua ensuite à reprendre parfaitement conscience avec son environnement. Rien d'anormal ne se laissait soupçonner, si ce n'était le trois quarts des étudiants qui le regardait maintenant d'un œil intrigué, sceptique pour la plupart. Un vrai bonheur, vraiment !

Le blond laissa finalement passer un long soupir en se remémorant le pourquoi qui justifiait sa présence dans le réfectoire de l'internat. Ainsi il se rappela leur longue discussion avec la directrice, la manière oh combien délicieuse qu'elle avait eu de les chasser une fois ceci fait, leurs pas qui les avaient machinalement conduis jusqu'à ce lieu bondé de monde, ainsi que l'interminable discourt que son nouvel ami brun avait eu l'amabilité de lui déballer une fois correctement installé !

- Naruto … tu veux vraiment te refaire frapper ou quoi ? S'enquit Deidara, négligemment installé aux côtés de l'Uchiwa.

- Qu … Pas du tout !

- Tiens-toi droit alors. Lui conseilla Itachi en posant son menton blanc d'opale au creux du poignée. Sinon à partir de quel moment je t'ai perdu ?

Un raclement de gorge lui parvint en guise de réponse et, tout en observant silencieusement les nuances diverses d'écarlate monter progressivement sur les joues striées du yôkai, il haussa un sourcil, parfaitement perplexe. Son regard paraissait littéralement transpercer son cadet blond, qui gigotait convulsivement sur sa chaise.

- Je n'ai pas entendu.

- Lorsque tu as commencé à parler des familles résidentes de l'établissement, il me semble …

- Et plus précisément ?

Un long silence s'ensuivit de nouveau qui ne mit d'ailleurs grand temps à agacer le plus vieux, sous le regard railleur de Deidara qui luttait désespérément pour faire passer son léger rictus pour une grimace indignée. Une lutte qui ne passait pas plus inaperçu que l'expression coupable de l'Uzumaki, et qui mérita un regard noir d'Itachi avant qu'il ne se concentre totalement sur leur ami.

- Quand je t'expliquais le principe des couleurs ?

- C'est ça, à peu de chose près ! Rit-il.

- Naruto … Gronda-t-il sombrement.

- Hm ?

- Ça c'est la première des choses par laquelle j'avais commencé … tu n'as strictement rien écoutais, n'est-ce pas ?

Le rire nerveux du blond sonna comme une douloureuse affirmation et c'est tout en l'observant se gratter la tête d'un air tout à fait gêné qu'il soupira, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême alors qu'une mèche longue, lâche et aussi sombre que la nuit venait se perdre sur son visage anguleux, devant ses yeux d'ocres, comme pour contempler le curieux phénomène ainsi que son sourire idiot.

- Très bien, je recommence alors !

- Quooi ? Croassa vivement Deidara en se levant de table, détournant le regard sur le seul brun de leur petit groupe, manquant de peu l'expression comiquement déconfite du plus jeune.

- Rassis-toi, Deidara. Siffla le brun en le fusillant du regard, si bien qu'il s'exécuta, très lentement comme si le poids du monde s'était reposé sur ses frêles épaules, mais il obéit. Bien, approuva calmement Itachi en se retournant vers le troisième de la bande, je suppose que tu le sais déjà mais je vais quand même te le rappeler, histoire de te rafraichir un peu la mémoire.

- Hn …

- Lorsqu'on évoque le monde d'aujourd'hui, il nous est bien évidemment impossible de passer outre le fait qu'une certaine hiérarchie naturelle s'est instauré entre les espèces, que ce soit sur la terre ou dans les océans. Ainsi animaux et humains cohabitent ensemble dans une harmonie presque « parfaite » et c'est de cette même manière que nous et bien d'autres espèces encore cohabitons avec notre prochain en tentant de ne tenir compte ni de sa naissance ni de son lieu de vie. Pourtant il est de ces choses que l'on ne serait contester comme de la supériorité naturelle qu'exerce une espèce sur une autre. Voilà ce que j'entends par la hiérarchie « naturelle » du monde et bien malgré la bonne volonté de notre dirigeante, elle s'est toute naturellement instaurée au sein de notre cité chérie. Tu vois de quoi je veux parler n'est-ce pas ?

- Négligent animaux en tout genre, la loi des sept probablement.

- C'est exact, répliqua Itachi avec un très léger sourire euphorique en constatant que le blond s'intéressait enfin à ses dires, cette même loi. Peux-tu nous l'expliquer ?

- Très simplement, poursuivit Naruto en fixant son regard dans celui du brun comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui réciter une leçon révisée la veille au soir, cette loi décrit les sept espèces suivantes comme les seules capables de régir ce monde jusqu'à la fin de toutes choses. Tout d'abord nous avons les Thérianthrope, désignant toutes les espèces capables de se transformer d'un être quelconque en un autre animal et vice versa, de façon complète ou partielle, ou tout simplement d'entretenir une affinité physique avec sa partie animale comme les yôkai par exemple. Vient ensuite les Elfe, dont la population n'a cessait d'accroitre ces derniers temps, puis les Nains, les Mages, les Hybrides et les croisés, pour explication les espèces s'étant accouplés en dehors des convenances, s'éprenant donc d'autres espèces. Le terme croisé s'emploie plus communément pour parler des naissances différant au sein d'une même race. C'est un peu comme si nous traitions d'un labrador et d'un dalmatien, ce sont bien là deux chiens mais de deux races différentes, leur chiots seront alors des croisés. En avant dernier vient ce qu'on appelle « les âmes souillées », il s'agit là le plus souvent d'un être humain qui serait influencé par l'âme d'un animal ou d'une espèce supérieure, des démons et divinités de l'occultes, puis et enfin en dernière position, les êtres humains.

- Je vois que tu as bien appris ton cours, et tu n'es donc pas sans savoir que dans chacune de ces sept espèces se dressent des familles principales, celles qui détermineront leur hiérarchie intérieure.

- Comme l'était mon clan.

- Tout à fait, c'est très simple en fait. Il existe sept espèces officiellement reconnus selon la loi des sept, puis vint les familles. Les thérianthropes en connait deux grandes les yôkai et les nahual, puis les simples chimères. Les elfes en connaissent plusieurs mais les plus importantes restent les haut-elfe, les elfes noirs et les elfes sylvains. La famille prédominante chez les nains reste les nains fondateurs, les originels et leur enfant en quelque sorte. Les mages sont un peu plus compliquées compte tenu qu'il n'y a pas de famille réellement fixe. Pour eux tout se joue à la naissance, soit ils ont la magie ou soit ils sont rétrogradés à la septième et dernière place, la race humaine.

- Et donc … où cela nous mène ?

- Au principe des couleurs que j'avais déjà tenté de t'inculquer une demi-heure avant. Annonça le brun accompagné d'un rictus caractéristique, profitant du rire nerveux de Naruto pour piquer deux trois morceaux de viandes dans son assiette.

- Abrégez les gars, on ne va pas y passer toute la journée ! Se plaignit finalement Deidara tout en roulant les yeux au ciel, fatigué de réentendre une nouvelle fois ces vieilles histoires de clans. Pour peu je me croirais déjà retourné dans le cours de l'autre vieux despote, il nous bassine déjà bien assez avec ces histoires à dormir debout pour que vous vous y mettiez !

- Je lui apprends l'essentiel pour subsister dans l'internat, ce n'est pas en te prenant pour modèle qu'il ira loin !

- Parce que tu as un problème avec mes façons de faire ?

- Aucun, mais j'aimerais tout autant lui en proposer d'autres.

Deidara resta un moment ainsi à le toiser d'une expression menaçante avant de rentrer les griffes, suivi d'un petit sifflement méprisant qu'Itachi pris d'ailleurs grand soin d'ignorer comme à son habitude. C'était déjà un miracle qu'ils aient était si diplomates jusqu'à maintenant, habituellement ils auraient bon et malgré tout fini tout deux direction l'infirmerie, où on les aurait d'ailleurs laissé régler leur compte sans se soucier un seul instant de l'état dans lequel ils se mettaient. À croire que la présence du blondinet avait comme un effet lénifiant sur les deux jeunes hommes.

- Pour reprendre ce principe, il a été solennellement convenu après multe-conflits intérieurs, que l'uniforme de chaque espèce résidente dans l'académie serait composé d'une couleur spécifique et relatif à son statut hiérarchique. Ainsi le magenta correspondra aux thérianthropes, le blanc aux elfes, le marron pour les nains et le bleu marine pour les mages, le vert kaki pour les hybrides et les croisés, et orange pour les âmes souillées. Les humains, quand il y en a, possèdent eux la couleur noire.

- Hum, et pour ce qui est question de ces examens de passage ?

- Comme convenu demain à l'aube, intervint Deidara d'un ton lasse et monocorde, les trois examens s'enchaîneront directement. Nous reprendrons donc les cours la semaine suivante, étant jeudi. Cela devrait nous prendre une bonne partie de la matinée, mais tu pourras enfin être assigné à une chambre fixe.

- Avec ou sans « colocataire ». Finit mystérieusement Itachi comme on clôturerait un roman policier, toujours dans l'attente insatiable d'une vérité cachée.

Les garçons remarquèrent d'ailleurs le regard particulièrement appuyé que leur jeune ami leur envoyait et c'est dans un bien long soupir qu'ils répliquèrent d'une même voix, catégorique.

- N'y songe même pas !

- Mais pourquoi, si ça me concerne pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ? S'emporta violemment Naruto, les deux mains plaquées sur la table.

- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, crois-moi …

- Demain certainement. Affirma énigmatiquement le blond en fixant un point inexistant derrière l'Uzumaki.

- De toute manière ce n'est nullement à nous de t'en parler, Naruto ! Dis-toi que si la directrice ne l'a pas fait, c'est bien qu'il y a une raison.

- Une raison, une raison … grommela leur vis-à-vis, visiblement irrité. Il y a toujours une raison pour ne pas faire les choses !

- Assurément. Confirma le grand brun dans un petit rictus, pleinement satisfait quant à l'expression défaite du renardeau. Mais tu ne peux rien y faire, c'est ainsi.

Naruto poussa un son tour un profond soupir, complètement lasse quant à la manière dont les garçons avaient de le surprotéger tout en se jouant malignement de lui. D'une certaine façon, cela lui rappelait douloureusement sa chère mère, ainsi l'agacement reprenait vite le dessus et comme tout bon prince héritier qui se respectait Naruto savait parfaitement comment réagir en conséquence. Il boudait, certes mais dignement !

Triturant du bout de sa fourchette deux trois légumes de saison, il ne prit plus vraiment attention à ses deux amis, ni à ses longues oreilles de renard qui hérissaient curieusement sur sa crinière épaisse, du moins jusqu'à ce que Deidara ne décide de mettre fin au silence ambiant, ayant quant à lui fini son plat depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Au fait tu n'avais pas un chien à la base, toi ?

- Un renard. Le reprit immédiatement Itachi en menant le verre à ses lèvres.

- Oui un animal, quoi ! Siffla le blond .

- Il est resté dans la chambre, pourquoi ? Coupa Naruto, en prévention d'une nouvelle querelle.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais les animaux sont admis dans l'enceinte de l'institution. Du coup, je pensais qu'il aurait été mieux avec nous … enfin c'est toi qui vois, après ce n'est qu'une proposition.

- Évidemment ! S'écria immédiatement Naruto en se levant de la table, la queue remuante tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient, stupéfié quant à sa propre stupidité.

- Tu avais oublié, n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua le ténébreux en posant son verre, rouvrant doucement les yeux. Quoi qu'il en soit je vais t'accompagner, j'aurais également quelque chose dont je devrais m'assurer. Tu nous attends là Deidara, on ne sera pas long.

- Je suppose ne pas avoir mon mot à dire, soupira ce dernier, pensez tout de même à revenir avant qu'on nous apporte les déserts !

Itachi lui lança un regard pour le moins curieux, mais qui dura l'espace seul d'une demi-seconde avant qu'un étrange sourire n'étire suspicieusement ses lèvres fines, causant l'hébétude générale.

- Naturellement.

La surprise passée, Naruto consentit sagement à se laissait mener par le brun, bien que le silence qui régnait entre eux avait un don pour le mettre mal à l'aise comme si leur faible proximité n'était pas naturelle. Ils gravirent ainsi l'escalier principal dans un silence lourd de sens, des escaliers se ramifiant curieusement telles les branches d'un arbre sempiternel afin de conduire chacune à un couloir respectif. Quand, au détour d'un maint couloir le blond ne tint plus :

- Et donc, vous … tu as quelque chose à voir ?

Itachi lui lança un petit regard amusé, mais se reprit cependant en fermant les yeux tout en poursuivant sa marche d'une allure fière et distinguée, une main enfoncée dans la poche droite de son pantalon tandis que sa consœur tenait et se balançait près de la hanche du yôkai.

- Ça relève du domaine privé, susurra-t-il, mais disons que ça à rapport à la sphère familiale.

Naruto le fixa avec une insistante qui aurait pu s'avérer tout à fait déplacée si le sujet observé en avait fait la remarque, mais heureusement celui-ci n'en semblait pas plus perturbé.

- Uchiwa, c'est ça ? Reprit Naruto.

- C'est ça.

- Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais les membres de ta famille sont connu pour être les principaux fondateurs du clan nahual, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si tu entends par là que ce clan n'est constitué _que_ de membre de cette famille, alors c'est exact. Le clan nahual n'inclut que des Uchiwa, rit-il jaune, moi et mon frère compris !

Naruto continua de le fixer, cette fois-ci en ancrant profondément ses pieds au sol comme si une deuxième tête avait poussée sur l'épaule du brun, décontenancé par la froideur qu'Itachi exprimait à l'égard de sa propre famille ainsi que son clan.

Pour schématiser cela le plus simplement possible, il convenait de dire qu'un nahual venait d'une lignée première soit dominante de l'espèce thérianthrope, le plaçant ainsi inéluctablement en haut de la chaine animal, soit juste au-dessus du clan yôkai. Un nahual, dit de nature double, à la fois « divine » et animale, pouvait prendre une forme animale dont la plus courante celle d''un canidé, mais aussi un rapace, un âne ou une dinde, tout en pouvant être plus puissant, selon la puissance et la pureté de son sang, comme un lion ou un guépard.

La découverte malencontreuse de l'un d'entre eux, il y a des siècles de cela, était par ailleurs ce qui avait alimenté l'imagination fertile des hommes, donnant notamment naissance au mythe tristement célèbre du lycanthrope, puis la malade porteuse de ce même nom la lycanthropie, plus connut en français sous le nom de loup-garou, étant, dans les mythologies, les légendes et les folklores principalement issus de la civilisation européenne.

- Tu as un frère ? Demanda seulement le blond, laissant sceptique son vis-à-vis, qui lui offrit enfin un léger sourire, s'étant préalablement arrêté de marcher.

- Un petit frère oui, il doit avoir à peu près ton âge.

- Je ne t'imaginais pas du tout frère. Avoua Naruto en se frottant machinalement le front, trahissant ses pensées les plus intimes sans même distinguer la lueur taquine dans les pupilles brunes de son interlocuteur.

- Disons que je n'aime pas parler dans le vide ! Répliqua-t-il en croisant nonchalamment les bras sur le torse.

- Il me semble l'avoir remarqué, maugréa le blond en détournant le regard, se grignotant la lèvre inférieure qui ne tarda dès lors à rougir, même si je maintiens qu'une petite tape sur le haut de crane aurait amplement suffit !

- Vu la quantité de bave qui coulait de ton menton, une bonne centaine auraient encore été insuffisantes.

- Je ne bavais pas ! Se scandalisa le blond en fronçant les sourcils, le crin délicat de sa queue et ses oreilles farouchement hérissé.

- Comme maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Releva le plus âgé, accompagné de son sourcil droit dans une classe inégalée.

- Que … S'emporta-t-il en rougissant, passant instinctivement la main à ses lèvres, quand un léger ricanement fractionna le moindre de ses sentiments l'en laissant décontenancé.

Ce fut bien pire lorsqu'il releva lentement le regard sur son ainé brun, un brun qui, les pupilles luisantes, les pommettes rougies et le rire léger se révélait encore bien plus beau et charismatique qu'il y avait quelques minutes, comme s'il incarnait l'idéal même de beauté masculine. Un idéal que, malgré tout son charme, l'adolescent ne pouvait espérer atteindre ni même effleurer du bout des doigts et sans exagération, il pouvait admettre qu'il s'en trouvait réellement envoûté Décidément, les Uchiwas étaient toujours restés un mystère à part entier pour sa personne, mais là il devait dire qu'Itachi battait des records. Il était The mystère de l'année !

Calmé, Itachi parut capter le malaise du blond et sans réellement le réaliser s'en enquit sincèrement, peut-être s'était-il déjà attaché à cet idiot finalement ? Il vint alors lentement se rapprocher de lui, analysant silencieusement la crispation des muscles de son délicieux cobaye, levant la main jusqu'aux énigmatiques cicatrices qui parcouraient les joues tannées du jeune yôkai qui frémit sous la caresse inopinée du plus âgé.

Les pupilles aux multiples nuances de bleus irisées du renard partirent à la rencontre de ceux sombres de ce dernier, cherchant à y capter le moindre sentiment qui expliquerait ce brusque changement d'aptitude, mais seul une expression confuse lui répondit, presque désolée. Cela le bouleversa bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

- Tu lui ressembles bien plus que je me l'étais imaginé …

Un frisson comme un long spasme recouvrit alors la peau chaude et attrayante du blond, masquant le froncement de ses sourcils ainsi que la moue désapprobatrice dans laquelle se tordit ses lèvres. Il le sentait mal, le fait d'être prit ou comparé à quelqu'un d'autre n'avait jamais su lui être très gratifiant dans le passé et ce n'était sûrement pas maintenant que cela allait l'être. Itachi du d'ailleurs sentir la réserve du plus jeune car il figea son geste, le regard fixé sur l'étrange grimace que formaient ses lèvres.

Il venait de faire un grotesque erreur. Une erreur que, connaissant depuis peu la curiosité maladive du blond, ce dernier ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas. Il s'apprêtait par ailleurs à retirer sa main, quand des cris retentirent non loin d'eux, les forçant à tressaillir. Des cris de femmes.

La journée commençait ironiquement bien, songea vaguement Itachi dans une grimace inhabituelle.

Chapitre 3 fin.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPITRE 4 : BIZUTAGE**_

**Genre :** UA/Yaoi/Romance/ Surnaturelle

**Couple : **Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclamer :** Bien que j'aimerais les personnages du monde Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'entière propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, alors pitié ... ne me le rappelez jamais ! TTT-TTT

**Ps :** Je suis désolé mais le terme bachert ne sera pas encore éclairci dans ce chapitre, mais dans l'autre ! Il faut savoir garder un peu de mystère ;p

**Ps 2 :** Bonne lecture et merci pour ton commentaire Alisa-kun, ça m'a fait plaisir ! ^^

* * *

_Un frisson comme un long spasme recouvrit alors la peau chaude et attrayante du blond, masquant le froncement de ses sourcils ainsi que la moue désapprobatrice dans laquelle se tordit ses lèvres. Il le sentait mal, le faite d'être prit ou comparer à quelqu'un d'autre n'avait jamais su lui être très gratifiant dans le passé et ce n'était sûrement pas maintenant que cela allait l'être. Itachi du d'ailleurs sentir la réserve du plus jeune car il figea son geste, le regard fixé sur l'étrange grimace qui déformaient désormais ses lèvres._

_Il venait de faire un grotesque erreur. Une erreur que, connaissant depuis peu la curiosité maladive du blond, ce dernier ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas. Il s'apprêtait par ailleurs à retirer sa main, quand des cris retentirent non loin d'eux, les forçant à tressaillir. Des cris de femmes._

_La journée commençait ironiquement bien, songea vaguement Itachi dans une grimace inhabituelle._

* * *

- Désolé Naruto, mais je dois y aller … On se rejoint au réfectoire ! Lui adressa Itachi avant de tout purement et simplement lui fausser compagnie, sous la mine incrédule du yôkai.

Ce dernier fixa d'ailleurs un long moment le passage par lequel il s'était lâchement volatilisé, probablement dans l'espoir bien que vain de le voir réapparaitre, avant de se faire à la bien triste réalité, la moue boudeuse, pas totalement certain de savoir se repérer s'il devait réellement poursuivre le chemin seul.

- Mouais … prononça-t-il dans le vide, sans raison apparente, mais intérieurement dévasté de devoir faire cavalier seul.

Il tourna enfin le regard, puis dans un long soupir révélateur de ses pensées les plus sombres se réengagea maladroitement sur le chemin qu'ils avaient précédemment entamé.

Néanmoins, son instinct ne lui fit pas défaut cette fois-ci et sa bravoure fut même récompensée, puisqu'au bout de quelques minutes, il lui fit permit de reconnaître non loin d'ici ce même couloir ancien qu'il avait traversé ce matin-là avec Deidara, et qui en toute logique devrait le mener à destination. Un sourire victorieux se grava alors sur son visage tanné à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'endroit tant convoité.

Il imagina, l'espace d'un instant, l'expression farouche et indignée que prendrait très certainement Kyu lorsqu'il l'apercevrait, la colère et sa frustration d'être restait enfermé qu'il déverserait sur sa pauvre et innocente personne, ainsi que ses crocs inoffensifs qu'il planterait très volontiers dans son bras pour se venger, ce qui lui causerait probablement un fou rire sans précédent, ainsi son sourire s'agrandit bien davantage, goguenard, les dents largement découvertes.

Un frisson le traversa pourtant, figeant ce sourire, lorsqu'il gagna le couloir qui devait le conduire à sa chambre. Ses oreilles s'agitaient sur sa crinière blonde, en quête de la moindre perturbation qui justifierait son angoisse naissante. Naruto resta un moment dans la même position, en alerte, avant de soupirer en se passant une main légère dans les cheveux. Ce n'était que son imagination qui le travaillait, rien de plus !

Rien de plus effectivement, cependant se fut bien ce rien-ci qui vint violemment lui écraser la tête au sol comme si une force herculéenne lui était passé dessus. Il geignit en représailles, tandis que sa main droite vint activement chercher son nez endolori. Décidément ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée ! Naruto tata un peu le terrain et fut réellement surpris, en retirant sa main, de ne pas constater que son nez ruisselait de sang. Une chance pour lui avec tous les coups qu'il devait déplorer ! C'était à croire qu'il serait plus en sécurité en dehors de l'institution où rodait encore très certainement l'assassin de ses parents qu'au sein de cette même illustre bâtisse.

Un voile passa à cet instant devant son visage d'habitude si doux. Quelle idée forte dérangeant en effet que celle que le meurtrier à qui il devait son errance coulait encore des jours heureux, en toute liberté et ce pour peut-être même pour une éternité … tout ça pourquoi, un stupide bijou ? Risible, vraiment …

Un grondement sourd lui fit néanmoins vite reprendre conscience avec la réalité et un spasme le prit immédiatement. Naruto fronça les sourcils, mais lorsqu'il releva le visage son regard s'écarquilla démesurément et se figea sur l'être le plus improbable qu'il pensait rencontrer.

Sans baisser les yeux, il déglutit, remarquant enfin le souffle rauque et les yeux sombres de l'être qui le toisaient avec désintérêt. De l'endroit où il se tenait, grossièrement affalé au sol, il pouvait voir le crin sombre du félin rouler sur sa peau épaisse, des muscles saillants et probablement tout aussi puissants que magnétisants, une robe qui ne saurait enchanter ses victimes malencontreuses.

Les pupilles irisées du blond glissèrent de son poitrail à la musculature impressionnante de sa mâchoire, la gueule à demi-entrouverte laissant passer un souffle d'air chaud et délirant, des dents aiguisées comme des lames de rasoirs, des narines luisantes qui expiraient de larges bouffées d'aires ainsi que de petites oreilles mutines qui s'affaissaient mécaniquement sur son crâne.

Un jaguar, il était face à lui un jaguar !

Bien malgré lui, l'angoisse monta progressivement comme le plus traitre et mortel de tous les poisons, mais face à une telle force de la nature il ne pouvait en être autrement. Par instinct animal probablement, Naruto baissa la tête, les oreilles et la queue. Le jaguar l'emportait naturellement sur le renard. L'héritier resta quelque seconde ainsi, divisé entre son envie de fuir et celle téméraire qui lui imposait de ne pas se laissait faire. Quitte à jouer sa vie, il convenait de la jouer dignement !

C'est résolu à combattre s'il le nécessitait que le blond releva les yeux sur … du vide ? Hébétement passé, Naruto soupira de soulagement. Il rit jaune. Quelle imagination que voilà ! Un jaguar franchement ! Qui le croirait ? Et puis même si on supposait que la bestiole ait intégré l'académie, combien avait-il de chance de tomber sur elle, hein ? Une chance sur …

- Tu …

- Kiiaaaahhh ! Hurla Naruto en se relevant précipitamment, s'écartant le plus rapidement possible de son ancienne emplacement, le souffle court et les yeux horrifiés.

Son vis-à-vis ne fut cependant pas celui qu'il avait cru. Devant lui se dressait de toute sa stature, un jeune adolescent d'une probable dix-septième années, grand et le corps parfaitement travaillé pour survivre dans n'importe quelle situation que ce soit. L'individu était brun, la coupe courte et échevelée, le regard noisette en amande où régnait un soupçon de malice difficilement contenue, la peau basanée et la moue taquine. Ses traits virils affirmaient un caractère fort et dominateur comme la légère fossette qui se créait au coin de ses lèvres alors que son buste se penchait assez pour lui assurer toute emprise sur son apparente nouvelle victime.

Bien loin d'être repoussant, il n'était pourtant pas d'une beauté désarçonnante comme l'Uchiwa, mais disons qu'il savait plutôt bien jouer de ses charmes. Un thérianthrope à en juger par son uniforme. Magenta.

Le jeune homme, surprise passée, laissa lentement aller la main qu'il avait préalablement levée pour aider le blond jusqu'à ses lèvres, puis dans une expression de pure jubilation parfaitement contrôlée, il pouffa. Naruto le regarda faire un instant, interdit, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de pester, les joues rouges de honte :

- C'est bon, tu as fini ? Tu t'es bien marré ?

- Non, mais tu t'es entendu au moins ? On aurait dit une fillette !

- Quoi ? Râla le blond en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'il devait lutter pour brimer cet instinct qui lui ordonnait de tout simplement se jeter sur cet homme mal luné.

Quoi ? Les yôkais, pacifique ? Cela attendra, on l'agressait là et il n'était pas homme à se laissait faire ! Naturellement ses oreilles rebiquèrent et sa queue battit furieusement l'air comme pour présager de ce qui allait se passer, l'homme pourtant n'en parut pas s'alarmer et s'autorisa même un léger rire.

- Quoi tu veux te battre ? Le provoqua-t-il en laissant largement apparaître deux crocs aiguisées. Alors viens qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

S'en fut trop pour Naruto qui sentit alors un frisson particulièrement grisant le traverser, un frisson d'excitation. Dans la citée, il n'avait jamais réellement eu l'occasion de se battre, mais cela lui vint naturellement comme des flashs qui s'imposaient dans son esprit pour lui faire adopter la meilleure des stratégies.

Chaque coup recelait son lot de surprises, doublant sa vitesse, sa force ou le blessant, mais aussi étrangement que ça puisse paraître à l'instant même où son opposant prit le dessus sur lui et lui envoya une bonne droite dans la mâchoire, un sentiment puissant de bien-être l'envahit intégralement. C'était comme une petite voix qui lui criait : Alors tu as vu ce que tu as raté !

En même temps que la douleur, une révélation l'assaillit brutalement. Il aimait se battre. Il comprenait mieux désormais les gens du village qui scandait haut et fort que la baston était ce qu'il y avait de mieux au monde, s'attirant sciemment les foudres de sa famille.

S'il fallait manger de ce pain-là pour ressentir une telle adrénaline, alors il oublierait tant de pudeur et convenance qui n'avait plus lieu d'être : les batailles forgeaient le corps et l'âme d'un homme ne disait-on pas ?

- Alors on fait moins le malin, maintenant ?

Les oreilles du blond frémirent à ces paroles, sa queue claqua et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sensuel qui laissa une seconde coi son adversaire, avant que celui ne comprenne enfin. Ils étaient semblables. Cette réalisation lui apporta à son tour un large sourire, extatique. Après tout, tous ceux de leur espèce se ressemblaient voilà pourquoi ils régnaient en haut de la chaine animal. Il ne s'agissait plus de hasard, mais d'une fatalité. Ils étaient nés pour se rencontrer.

Tous deux prêt à se ré-échanger des amitiés, ils eurent néanmoins le même réflexe au même moment : croiser les regards, et s'étudier minutieusement. Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas ou du moins plus … cela pouvait vaguement s'apparenter à un courant d'air polaire, mais en bien pire. Comme une aura malfaisante qui se dirigeait droit sur eux.

- Pourquoi ai-je ce sentiment que … quelque chose de fâcheux ne va pas tarder à se produire ? Chuchota Naruto, ne quittant pas le regard de son partenaire.

- La question serait plutôt pourquoi partage-t-on ce même sentiment, raisonna le brunet, d'une voix proche de l'inquiétude.

Naruto opina doucement la tête, et d'un mouvement lent et parfaitement synchronisé, ils la tournèrent tout deux pour voir l'origine de cet étrange phénomène. Parfaitement planté à quelques centimètres d'eux, les bras croisés sur son torse, Itachi les regardait d'un air mauvais. Le blond, surprit, tressaillit et par réflexe s'écriât :

- Tu … tu avais dit qu'on se rejoignait au self !

- J'ai changé d'avis. Répliqua-t-il froidement en passant son regard orageux sur l'adversaire du blond qui le fixait actuellement partagé entre la stupéfaction et l'angoisse, Kiba Inuzuka … Susurra-t-il, évidemment j'aurais dû m'en douter. Qui d'autre ?

- Personne, voyons ! Répondit celui-ci en se redressant correctement, passant la main dans ses cheveux pour les gratter d'une expression innocente.

- J'ai dit qui ? Rétorqua Itachi en lui lançant un long regard menaçant. J'ai un témoin !

Naruto observait la scène comme spectateur, en préambule il avait pensé que la colère du plus vieux lui était destiné, mais apparemment il s'était trompé. Cela lui laissait un arrière goût amer sur la langue, pas qu'il aurait préféré substituer son statue pour celui pathétique du brun, mais il détestait ne pas être maitre d'une situation, comme s'il arrivait avec un cran de retard. C'était bien souvent ce chainon manquant qui lui jouait les tours les plus vils de sa vie adolescente, alors bon …

Pourtant il revit vite ses critères à la hausses quand il capta un léger mouvement derrière Itachi, furtif comme un courant d'air mais non moins présent.

- Itachi qu … Essaya-t-il avant de se faire couper par Kiba.

- Qu'entends-tu par « témoin » ?

- Ce que ça veut dire. Je suis responsable de ce garçon, je ne laisserais personne le toucher avant que la dirigeante n'en donne le consentement, est-ce bien clair ?

- Hum …

- Je n'ai pas bien entendu. Tu as entendu toi, Naruto ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Siffla le yôkai en envoyant un regard amusé à l'Inuzuka, qui soupira malgré le léger sourire qui feignait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai compris.

- Bien alors tu peux rappeler tous les petits comiques dans ton genre, car la fête et fini. De plus je ne pense pas qu'Hinata approuve tout à fait tes agissements, elle ne serait pas là sinon.

- Hinata ? Prononcèrent-ils tous deux en même temps avant de se fixer, troublés.

- N'est-ce pas ? Rajouta l'Uchiwa en se détachant de sa place, laissant apparaître une silhouette plantureuse aux beaux yeux d'opales et longs cheveux marines.

Ils tournèrent ensemble le regard sur la jeune fille, puis rougirent, de simple surprise pour l'Uzumaki et de honte pour l'Inuzuka.

- Hinata-chan ! Le devança le blond en passant devant lui en coup de vent, le laissant comme ainsi dire sur la touche. Eh, je ne pensais pas te retrouver si vite !

Elle rougit à s'en tour en lui offrant un timide sourire, peut sûr sur ce qu'il convenait de dire, mais Naruto ne paraissait pas s'y arrêter bien trop extatique de retrouver sa première amie, bien malgré les circonstances.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Murmura Kiba en fixant l'expression du l'haut-elfe, sourcils froncés.

- On s'est rencontré ce matin ! Expliqua vaguement le blond dans un grand sourire. N'est-ce pas ?

- Ou … oui.

Kiba continua de les fixer étrangement pendant de très longues secondes avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme et de claquer les doigts, sous le regard suspicieux de Naruto.

- À ce moment-là … six individus apparurent derrière-lui dans une fumée noire ! Six ? !

L'un était grand, enrobé à l'expression grincheuse. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient jusqu'à ses mollets alors qu'un foulard blanc lui recouvrait le front afin de le laissait immaculé. Ses yeux étaient fins et doux, contrastant avec son actuelle moue agacée, le nez fin et la peau si blanche qu'elle en paraissait délicate. La couleur chocolat de sa cravate et son pantalon finissait de le représenter comme étant un nain.

À sa gauche se tenait une fille d'une taille relativement convenable, filiforme, sa peau aussi pâle et pure que le cristal tranchait sévèrement avec l'horrible coloration rose de ses cheveux. Sa coupe courte lui atteignait les épaules tout en rebiquant près des joues. Son front large était caché par l'éclat unique et saisissant de ses yeux d'émeraudes, des émeraudes entourés de longs cils d'un noir abyssal mystérieux. Ses traits étaient fins et féminins, le visage se terminant en une sorte de V incurvé étrangement séduisant pour le blond. Elle était un mage.

Le troisième ressemblait tant à Itachi que Naruto dû fixer ce dernier pour se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son petit frère. Le regard froid qu'il envoyait à toute la bande mit fin à ses doutes. Il devait être de la même taille que Kiba, les cheveux raides et noires qui luisaient intensément en contraste au blanc exubérant de sa peau, les yeux noirs plissés dans un sourire qu'il n'en était pas réellement un. Ses traits étaient fins sans être androgynes, mais révélateurs d'un charme indéniable, les muscles finement dessinés et les lèvres incessamment arquées dans une mimique effroyable. Il l'imaginait bien coupé de toute civilisation à ressasser de vieilles cantines tous en lisant de vieux grimoires abimés par le temps. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un mage.

Naruto déglutit lorsque leur regard se croisèrent. Leur amitié serait dure à construire !

À ses côtés se dressaient encore de toute leur grâce deux garçons et une fille. Les deux derniers étaient d'ailleurs ceux qui abordaient l'expression et l'allure la plus décontractée bien qu'ennuyée au possible de l'inimaginable. Comme s'ils pensaient que ce qu'il se passait entour d'eux ne le concernait pas, ils n'existaient plus ! Pourtant de par leur nonchalance c'était bien ceux qui attiraient le plus l'attention.

L'un se tenait à la droite de Saï dans une position des plus complexes à définir, comme s'il dormait debout ! Ses cheveux bruns étaient retenus de par une queue de cheval au moins toute aussi lasse que le personnage, tandis que deux trois mèches volages partaient à la quête d'autres territoires, de son front jusqu'à ses yeux d'un brun endormis, livides. Ses traits étaient lourds et fatigués comme si une maladie douloureuse lui aspirait toute énergie vitale, deux longues cernes s'inscrivant sous ses yeux, le teint blafard rivalisant avec celui de son voisin. Une boucle d'oreille noire trônait fièrement à son oreille gauche, largement distinguable grâce à la pâleur exacerbée de sa chaire.

À ses côtés, possessivement accroché au cou d'un autre jeune homme, une grande blonde. Enfin une blonde ! Ses longs cheveux platines étaient relevés en une haute queue de cheval, laissant le luxe présomptueux à l'une de ses plus larges mèches d'envahir la moitié droite de son visage, comme pour se cacher des commérages ennuyant de son entourage. Son œil visible était d'un bleu ambre agréable dont le ton clair s'harmonisait parfaitement avec sa peau, ses traits féminins et exotiques, ainsi que le pourpre de ses lèvres. La même boucle redessinait le contour de son oreille gauche que le blond ne faisait qu'entrevoir de l'angle dans lequel se tenait la jeune fille, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. La raison première était ses longues oreilles d'opales qui se dressaient élégamment de chaque côté de son crâne, avec la même distinction qu'Hinata tout en se différenciant d'une aura bien plus animal et assurée qui lui attirerait les foudres de bons nombres de haut-elfes. C'était une elfe Sylvaine, aussi belle que traitresse et le regard que lui lançait la fille cerise était loin d'être semé d'amour, ça Naruto en était assuré.

Et on en venait au dernier du groupe, celui qui arrivait parfaitement à faire abstraction de la sangsue collait à son cou tout en parvenant à se préserver une classe et un charisme incontestable qui lui semblaient naturels. Il était tout aussi grand que les autres, la peau trans-lumineuse comme l'albâtre qui ne laissait distinguer aucune imperfection, le nez aquilins et les lèvres arquées. Ses yeux étaient longs et fins, étirés tel ceux d'un chat et sombre d'un abysse le plus communicatif, jonché de leur long par de longs cils noires et probablement doux et fins comme de la soie. Ses pommettes étaient hautes, les muscles saillants roulant sur une peau incessamment tendues en alerte du moindre son et démontrant une pratique sportive régulière, comme du taekwondo qui lui permettait d'allonger sa silhouette.

Ses cheveux durent ensuite être ce qui frappèrent le plus Naruto. Ceux-ci d'un noir sibyllin indéfinissable cambraient jusqu'au ciel comme pour s'y réfugier prestement alors que d'imposantes mèches encadraient farouchement son visage, longeant son arcade sourcillèrent jusqu'à sa mâchoire anguleuse et ferme. Selon l'angle on pouvait voir se refléter dans cette masse brune, deux trois reflets azurées, un caractère rare qu'il n'avait jusque là constater que sur Hinata.

Ce jeune homme rappelait d'ailleurs au blond une personne qui lui était proche sans qu'il ne puisse s'en souvenir parfaitement et cela le fit un instant froncés les sourcils, frustré. Il s'agissait d'un Thérianthrope.

Itachi claqua vivement sa langue sur le palais avant d'émettre un sifflement désapprobateur. Il les dévisagea un à un et sa figea sur le dernier cité, visiblement surpris. Il se reprit vite.

- Très bien Naruto je vais te faire une courte présentation de tes petits camarade ici présent … vu qu'ils en meurent apparemment d'envie. Compléta-t-il dans un murmure plus rauque que désiré. Alors comme tu le sais déjà ton agresseur se nomme Inuzuka Kiba, un garçon idiot et impulsif qui n'a cesse d'embarquer ses camarades dans des coups toujours plus foireux que les précédents. Dieu seul sait pourquoi ils échouent à chaque fois ! C'est un thérianthrope, plus précisément un loup sauvage, sa face animal est d'ailleurs toute aussi futée que celle humaine, je ne vais pas te faire un schéma, mais je pense que tu as saisi l'image globale du personnage.

- Quoi ? S'indigna Kiba en devenant blanc comme un linge, mais aucun des deux garçons n'y firent attention.

Naruto haussa la tête en signe d'approbation, le léger sourire régnant sur ses lèvres se contaminant jusque sur celles malveillantes de tous les autres qui adressèrent à l'Inuzuka un regard fort explicite de leur pensée en tout point concordantes avec celle de l'ainée Uchiwa.

- Ensuite tu as Haruno Sakura, une des deux disciplines de la directrice, soit un mage qui se concentre sur l'apprentissage de guérison du corps par l'esprit, également reconnu en tant que nécromancienne. Elle a des capacités de mémorisations hors-normes et selon ses invocations elle peut posséder une force incroyablement puissante … en dehors de cela c'est une idiote et groupie de mon cher frère … lui. Expliqua le brun en désignant le garçon à la chevelure de corbeau, qui fronça immédiatement les sourcils sentant probablement la pique venir.

- C'est donc de lui dont tu m'as parlé. Renchérit Naruto en fixant le jeune homme, occultant sciemment l'exclamation outrée de dame cerise.

- Le même. Confirma le brun en hochant le menton.

- Si je vous gène, gronda enfin le concerné d'une voix grave et menaçante. N'hésitez surtout pas à le dire, je partirais.

- Si seulement c'était vrai … soupira Itachi faisant contracter les muscles de son délicieux cadet. Sinon à côté de rose bonbon, c'est Saï, une ombre parmi les ombres. Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais les ombres viennent d'un clan de sorcier prénommé la racine, là-bas se joue de drôle d'expérience dont je tairais les détails. Enfin le destin veut que chacun de ses membres soient dépourvus de tous sentiments, de l'amour jusqu'à l'effroi et la haine. Vivre avec Saï te permettra sans conteste d'en comprendre davantage sur mes dires, on en rediscutera en fin d'année, et à sa droite c'est son cousin, Shikamaru. Un vrai fainéant ! Glissa Itachi sous le ton de la confidence ce qui fit sourire Naruto. Ensuite Ino une elfe Sylvaine … je me passerais de tout commentaire disons simplement que c'est une jeune fille tout à fait intéressante qui arrive à regrouper tous les défaut de miss Haruno sans la moindres de ses qualités. Tu comprendras en temps voulu … Ensuite ? Ah oui mon_ cher_ petit-frère !

- Itachi ne te lance pas dans ce jeu-là, tu risquerais …

- Un vrai chieur ! Théâtralisa le plus grand avec léger sourire. Monsieur n'est jamais satisfait mais ne fait rien pour avoir ce qu'il désire réellement, après il boude et c'est moi qui dois le récupérer complètement détruit dans sa chambre !

- Ita …

- Il a d'ailleurs une chance inouïe de faire partie de la famille Uchiwa sans cela je peux assurer qu'il serait déjà obèse et boutonneux depuis des lustres ! Il pourrait en faire des caisses pour ne serait-ce qu'une prune salée. C'est bien la seule chance pour laquelle il met tant d'ardeur à la tâche si tu veux mon avis.

- C'est louche … commenta le blond en fixant étrangement le cadet Uchiwa.

- Très louche, surenchérit Itachi en penchant la tête pour fixer son frère dans le blanc des yeux, il est vraiment exécrable, c'est un nahual tout comme moi, mais ce qui nous différencie vraiment je pense est l'égo démesuré qu'il a de lui-même ainsi que le temps qu'il passe à se pouponner devant la glace pour être présentable.

À ces mots toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers celle d'une pâleur morbide de Sasuke qui frémit sensiblement en percevant toutes les intentions portées sur sa personne.

- C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? Souffla Kiba, accompagné d'un petit sourire goguenard qui contrastait avec l'incrédulité baignant dans ses pupilles brunes.

- Bien sûr que non ! Cracha le garçon en reniflant dédaigneusement, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême limite et profitant du léger flottement pour fusiller son ainé du regard.

- Son animal est le jaguar. Acheva-t-il, ce qui résonna sourdement dans l'esprit de Naruto qui ne mit grand temps à faire le lien entre le garçon et l'animal qui lui avait précédemment salement amoché le nez.

- Quoi ? Siffla ce dernier devant le regard particulièrement intense du nouvel ami de son frère.

- Tu ne trouves rien à redire quant à tout à l'heure ?

- Ta tête ne me revenais pas, c'est tout.

- Pardon ?

- Je te rassure tout de suite, elle ne me convien pas mieux maintenant.

- Bon, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui ! Je suis sûr que vous avez des choses plus intéressantes à faire que nous ennuyer et nous avons quelqu'un qui nous attend.

Devant le regard de Naruto, Itachi soupira.

- Ton renard et en option Deidara, qui doit sévèrement s'impatienter maintenant !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Concéda le blond, les pupilles brillantes comme s'il venait tout juste de se rappeler leur existence.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Déclara-t-il en haussant les yeux au ciel. Quoi qu'il en soit du balais vous autre, vous ferez connaissance un autre jour !

Tous eurent la même réaction face à l'exclamation de leur ainé : ils se regardèrent, semblant décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Le regard froid du brun réussit pourtant à leur faire prendre une décision bien plus vite que prévu et c'est légèrement déprimer qu'ils s'en allèrent vers de nouveaux horizons, pas plus décidés à affronter le protégé du frère de leur « ami ». Sasuke suivait tranquillement le rythme, quand un doigt le rattrapa, nonchalamment insérée dans l'étiquette du col de sa veste.

- Toi, souffla froidement Itachi, on reparlera ce soir de vos bizutages foireux pour effrayer les nouveaux arrivants … crois-moi ça va chauffer pour ton matricule, gamin.

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? Grinça le plus jeune, aveugle au sourire malveillant de son ainé.

- Hn. Tu peux y aller.

En partant le garçon jeta un regard menaçant au yôkai, prometteur de diverses formes de tortures s'il continuait à traîner ainsi avec son frère, ce à quoi Naruto répondit, dans un froncement des sourcils caractéristique, par un regard noir. « Ta tête ne me revenais pas, c'est tout » En le regardant partir, étrangement il pressentait que sa relation avec le brun allait mener droit à une impasse. « Pardon ? » C'était bien pire qu'avec Saï, on ne touchait plus du domaine de normal, c'était physique. Ils ne pouvaient physiquement pas se voir. « Je te rassure tout de suite, elle ne me convient pas mieux maintenant. » Et une certitude ébranla Naruto au plus profond de lui-même, il le détestait. Mais l'amour et la haine était deux sentiments qui ne se commandaient pas, et il en ferait bientôt les frais ce petit, tout petit renard …

Chapitre 4 fin.


End file.
